His Mother, His Lieutenant
by DameM
Summary: Captain Hitsugaya learns by accident that he's had parents all along in Soul Society. Now he must deal with the fact that his mother is the one person he could never have imagined she could be, his lieutenant! Companion/Sequel piece to "Her Son."
1. Prologue

_A/N: Someone wanted a continuance of __**Her Son**__, so as I'm ahead on __**Her Monk**__, I thought I'd make a prologue for a short story in Toshiro's POV._

Disclaimer: I do not own the Bleach characters, manga, anime, movies, etc. They belong be copyright laws to Kubo Tite et al.

_His Mother, His Lieutenant_

_Prologue_

Burning with an intense hatred for Aizen, Captain Toushiro Hitsugaya stumbled through the portal between Soul Society and the Living World just in time to see Kurosaki attack the traitor with a sword form that the young genius had never seen before. Recognizing it for what it was though and knowing he was too injured to be of any help to the other man, he instead went in search of his subordinate who had taken off after Ichimaru. Not that he blamed her. Toushiro had been mourning the loss of his childhood friend so it was only fitting that Matsumoto do the same.

He arrived in time to see Rangiku slice her blade through Gin's heart, the two unaware of his presence. One of Ichigo's friends stood on the sidelines, fatigue written all over her face. She caught sight of him and compassion filled her eyes before she picked up her burden and made her way slowly through the rubble.

The young captain knew Matsumoto had a fierce fighting spirit, as exemplified by her Haineko, but he had never believed she would have been able to defeat a captain class ex-Shinigami. She would have to have gotten her bankai some time between the living world and this one. No one, not even Kurosaki could have achieved it that quickly. Not unless she had been practicing in secret as most soul reapers did.

"Tell him…" the words were barely audible coming from the dying man's lips.

"Not likely," Rangiku denied. She had as yet to see her taicho.

"Tried, you know, Ran-chan. Tried to keep him away."

"You were a genius, Gin. You should have known that with two Shinigami parents, he'd be one too. And you didn't try hard enough. You should have never gotten involved with Aizen in the first place."

"Too late by then. Knew too much…"

"Maybe." Matsumoto pulled her sword from her former love's chest and flicked the blood off of the blade. "Find what rest you can."

"At least…at least he's smarter than his old man…" Ichimaru's head fell to the side as the traitor finally died.

Toshiro hid himself from her sight, masking his reiatsu so that he could process what he'd heard and seen. Her Zanpakutou had only been in its shikai state so why had she been able to defeat Ichimaru when Kurosaki had been unable to? And what had Gin wanted him to know?

"It's done, Haineko. Toushiro won't have to deal with him. Our secret's safe."

The prodigy's eyes widened in realization. Matsumoto never called him by his first name, not even when they had been in the real world. The implications of her words crowded inside his head, leaving no thought for anything else. She was his _mother_!


	2. Chapter 1

_A/N: Okay, it seems like FF is having trouble with reviews again because I tried to pull them up to write in a "thank you" to the two readers who reviewed and they weren't there. If fact, the story had seemed to disappear. So, thank you anyway._

Disclaimer: I do not own the Bleach characters, manga, anime, movies, etc. They belong by copyright laws to Kubo Tite et al.

_His Mother, His Lieutenant_

_Ch. 1_

Six months after the Winter War was over found the Soul Society still in chaos. Many had died in their efforts to halt Aizen's attempt at utter destruction and several important posts still needed to be filled. Toushiro Hitsugaya sat at his desk in the tenth division and tried without much success to do his paperwork and his lieutenant's.

Correction, his mother's paperwork. His usual annoyance with Matsumoto's apparent allergy to doing any kind of office work was still there yet he hesitated to say anything. How did one go about ordering around one's own mother? It wasn't as if she _knew_ he knew she was his mother but that didn't make it any easier for the boy genius. Some part of him just refused to yell at her.

It was times like these that he wished Momo was still alive. He could have counted on her advice. The two had been friends and as they were both girls, his childhood friend would have known how to go about separating the lieutenant from the mother. No matter what he tried or how bright he was, it was impossible for the young captain to do it himself.

He kept remembering that scene a half a year ago when Gin had been laying at her feet, wanting her to tell him the truth and Matsumoto denying the wish of a dying man. The knowledge that Ichimaru had been his father and his own subordinate was his mother had stunned Toushiro speechless and unable to move until the giant wave of spiritual pressure from Kurosaki's fight with Aizen had made moving a life or death situation.

Rangiku had found him ten blocks from her fight with the ex-captain of the third squad, helping Arisawa cart her classmate to the school gym. She had been bloody and on her last legs but still she had been more concerned with his wounds than her own. It had not been the first time she had acted the part of a worried mother but he had always thought it was more like a big sister or devoted underling than a parent.

He had thought of her actions that way until he had started to remember all the little things. Even now, months after the war, Matsumoto continued to do things that went beyond the call of duty. Instead of just fixing him a cup of tea, she made sure he had a little snack to go with it because most of the time he forgot to eat lunch. If he fell asleep at his desk, he'd wake up on the couch with a blanket over him. It wasn't that he needed the extra warmth but she had been trying to offer comfort to him while he wasn't conscious. That way he wouldn't complain over her fussing. Her hugs, which he'd thought she'd always done to tease him, had a desperate quality to them; and were always as tight as she could manage without truly suffocating him in her large chest.

His lieutenant often wanted him to act his age, and tried numerous times to drag him away from the office. There wasn't any time to be a kid now and he'd seen and done too much to ever go back to being one again. He was like Ichigo in that respect. The seventeen year old human turned Shinigami turned Vizard would never be the little kid he'd been before his mother's death. And certainly not now that he'd battled a great evil.

Toushiro would never be a serious child prodigy that could be made to smile by a dark haired peach again either. He had allowed Aizen to get the best of him and because of that, his own Zanpakutou, the one thing that was supposed to have protected Hinamori, hadn't. Instead, it had taken her already fragile life away. There would never be a day when he forgot what he'd done to her, however unintentional it may have been.

"Hey, Toushiro, the rest of the old captains are meeting, you coming?" The white haired captain glanced up to find an orange head sticking in his office doorway. Hitsugaya scowled, never having been able to convince the Hero of Soul Society to call him by his title. It was a little ridiculous insisting now, as Kurosaki now was a captain as well. He'd try anyway.

"It's Hitsugaya-taicho. And I was not aware of any meeting."

"A butterfly came this morning. I guess Matsumoto must have taken a message and forgot to tell you. You did look pretty deep in thought." Ichigo shrugged; glad to see the habitual frown on the Squad Ten captain's face. Better that he be angry at his lieutenant than depressed, which was reflected in teal green eyes. He knew what had happened to put that look there and the guilt that must eat at the "younger" captain.

"Figures. No use yelling at her now. She does this on purpose," he complained absent mindedly.

"Sure, parents are predisposed towards annoying us." His own father was the perfect example.

"What did you say?" Toushiro demanded, wanting to know just how much the carrot top knew.

"I was there, Toushiro," Ichigo lowered his voice into a confidential whisper. "I heard her talking to Ichimaru before you arrived. I saw you briefly before my fight with Aizen got serious. You know as well as I who Matsumoto really is."

"Hn, so long as you keep it to yourself."

"Sure, I got no reason to tell anyone."

"There you are, Taicho!" Rangiku shouted when they rounded a corner. The buxom strawberry blonde smiled hugely and draped her arms around her short captain in one of her affection yet embarrassing hugs.

"Matsumoto, did a butterfly come with the announcement of a captains' meeting this morning?"

"Let's see…" his mother placed a finger to her chin, pretending to consider the question. "Now that you mention it…yes, one did. Oops, my bad. Good thing Ichigo here showed up." She watched with satisfaction as a vein popped in his forehead. Matsumoto didn't like it when he was upset but just about anything was better than the moping he was going through. If she didn't know better, she'd swear he was being an average teenager. It didn't do to dwell on the past and Rangiku had hoped that he would have been able to get through the worst of his grief by now. Obviously she had underestimated his ability to blame himself for something that had been out of his control. Toushiro had always worked so hard to protect Momo and to have been the one whose sword actually stopped her heart, must be tearing him up. For one so intelligent, sometimes he still processed things like a child. Vaguely she wondered if perhaps Momo had been more to him than a simple friend.

"Let's go, Lieutenant," he ordered, marching angrily away from the other two. They watched him disappear from sight before Ichigo turned to her.

"It's called survivors' guilt," Ichigo said. "He believes he's the one who should have died and he can't understand why he's alive. Plus, he blames himself for not being strong enough to avoid being conned by Aizen's illusion technique. It's going to take more than a measly six months, even if he _is_ a genius. Guilt has got nothing to do with intelligence. What he's feeling is purely emotional."

"Poor Taicho." Rangiku wanted to go to her son and tell him everything would be okay but knew she couldn't. He wouldn't believe her and she had no right to offer a mother's comfort.

"Just be there for him," Ichigo suggested before walking away. He didn't want to give too much away. It wasn't his place to tell Rangiku her son knew the truth.

"Toushiro…" she whispered brokenly. The lieutenant took a minute to be depressed herself before pulling her thoughts away from the dark road they were travelling. "I know, I'll do a bit of paperwork to cheer him up. For sure he's going to be in a foul mood when he learns the real reason behind that captains' meeting."

Only one report ever got completed before Matsumoto was off on another drinking binge with Renji.


	3. Chapter 2

_A/N: Ah, my reviews came back. I now can properly thank __**perfect beauty**__, __**"myrrdinowl**__,__**" whitegrlanimeluver**__, __**Frostgem**__, and __**"alecWayne"**__ for their reviews. I do intend to continue this. I had one reviewer say that he wished I hadn't killed Hinamori off and I have to admit I didn't want to either but didn't the author already do that in the manga or did I miss something and she's just gravely injured again? Besides, it makes the plot more dramatic if Toushiro is blaming himself for something that isn't really his fault._

Disclaimer: I do not own the Bleach characters, manga, anime, movies, etc. They belong by copyright laws to Tite Kubo et al.

_His Mother, His Lieutenant_

_Ch. 2_

Hitsugaya arrived on time to the meeting with only seconds to spare. Kurosaki entered behind him, nipping inside the large room only as the door was closing. The elder captains had taken to forming a semi-circle in the center of the room and they were currently all surrounding him. The newest captain stood behind him, offering silent support. And as much as Ichigo annoyed him, Toushiro was suddenly glad of the gesture.

"Toushiro-kun, we asked you here on a false pretext I'm afraid." Captain Kyoraku, for once serious in his pink haori and straw hat had taken to calling him that upon his friend's death. Ukitake-taicho had been a beloved member of the Thirteen Court Guard and had been the only one up until that point besides Hinamori to call him something other than "Captain Hitsugaya." Unless he counted Kurosaki.

"And just why _did_ you call me? This meeting is about me, isn't it?"

As acting soutaicho, the eighth division captain had taken on an enormous amount of responsibility. Thankfully he had both the first squad lieutenant and his Nanao to back him up. "It is," he affirmed, wishing not for the first time that he could just go take a nap under a sakura tree.

"We are concerned about you, Hitsugaya-taicho," Unohana continued for her old Academy classmate. "You have been very depressed lately." Her kindness was like a balm and Toushiro chaffed at it all the while appreciating its warmth. It seemed that all the females of the Gotei had wanted to mother him of late. And no matter how many times he said he was fine, they didn't seem to believe him.

"I'm fine," he stated angrily, his reiatsu dropping the temperature of the room several degrees.

"That's what I told them," the eleventh squad captain said. "Let the boy genius be. If he has any _issues_ to work out, he can always come fight me."

"Yes, that's because you think fighting solves everything, Kenpachi," the medical expert shot back unexpectedly.

"Look, if I have any problems, I'll work them out by myself. Just leave me alone." About to turn on his heel and march out, Toushiro belated remembered his manners. "If there's nothing else, I have a lieutenant to freeze to her seat." Mother or no mother, he wasn't in any mood to humor her negligence.

Ichigo watched his friend go before turning back to the others. "Ambushing him wasn't the right way to go. An intervention isn't what he needs. Survivors' guilt is a tough thing to conquer. Let Matsumoto handle him. Toushiro will get through this. It took me a long time to realize that it wasn't my fault my mother died. And still some days I believe I should have protected her against the Grand Fisher."

"He really loved Hinamori-chan," Kyoraku sighed gustily.

"Well, I don't know about that…" Ichigo trailed off, having never seen the two interact. Heck, he didn't think he'd ever met the deceased lieutenant. "If there's nothing else, I ought to get back. Rukia'll have my head if I don't get that paperwork finished. This is worse than high school."

Soi Fon waited until the carrot top left before rounding on the others. "Babying Hitsugaya isn't what he needs. Kurosaki's right for once, let Matsumoto tend to the boy genius."

"Have you made any progress in that other matter that concerns our white haired dragon?"

"No and I'm not saying anything until I'm sure."

"That is for the best," Byakuya said. "There is no need to add to his pain." Remembering what it felt like to lose the love of his life, the head of the Kuchiki clan had been uncharacteristically sympathetic towards Toushiro of late.

"Well, having failed, we might as well go back to our work," Shunsui concluded although the thought gave him a shiver.

"Waste of time, if you ask me," Kenpachi grumbled only to be glared at by Unohana. "Well, it was," he defended weakly. Not even he was brave in the face of her ire.

On her own, Soi Fon contacted the member of her stealth squad that had been assigned to investigate the mysterious case involving Hitsugaya. "Anything?" she demanded.

"Nothing, just the faint trace of an unfamiliar reiatsu. So far the Research Institute hasn't been able to match it to any Shinigami, Vizard, or hollow of any type."

"Useless," she spat at her subordinate but it was more out of disgust at the situation than at the poor man. "Keep searching."

"Yes, ma'am."

* * *

Toushiro wasn't surprised to find Matsumoto drunk and passed out on the office sofa when he returned. Having a drunk for a lieutenant was annoying, having one for a mother was downright aggravating. Even if he did understand the reason behind her drinking.

"Moth…Matsumoto!" had he really almost called her "mother"?

"Hmm? Oh, Captain, there you are. How did the meeting go?"

"Hn, I'm sure you know all about it. Get your lazy butt up and do your work before I freeze you to your chair. I'm in no mood to be easy on subordinates who disobey me today."

Rangiku thought about complaining but one look at her son's face changed her mind. The intervention as Unohana had called it had definitely not gone as planned. She got up, drawing in a breath to clear the last of the alcohol from her mind. "All right, what's next?"

"Have those two you sent to the Living World found anything?"

"No, there's no trace of her body. I'm sorry, Taicho, it looks like Momo's body was completely destroyed in the blasts during our fight with the Espada."

"Damn it!" he suddenly exploded, ice crystalizing on the window sill. "I can't even give her a decent burial." His depressed thoughts from earlier returned, making Matsumoto long to hug him.

"Hey, Taicho…" Slipping her arms around him where he sat at his desk, Rangiku took a chance and acted like a mother. "As long as she's in your heart, she's always going to be alive. We never forget our loved ones, Captain."

"I was supposed to protect her from him, Matsumoto."

"We all underestimated Aizen. Even the old man."

"Urahara didn't."

"Yoruichi said even he didn't know who the culprit was at first. And she didn't either. You can't keep blaming yourself, Captain. Hinamori wouldn't have wanted that."

"She asked me why, at the end. Why did I stab her? She called me 'Shiro-chan' like always. I never got to tell her it was Aizen's fault. That he had made an illusion. She probably wouldn't have believed me anyway."

Rangiku smiled at the small trace of jealousy his words reflected. So he _had_ loved Momo. "I'm betting that wherever she is now, she knows the truth."

"Don't be ridiculous, Matsumoto. Her soul is either a hollow or its being reincarnated. In either case, she won't remember." For one long moment, Toushiro enjoyed the loving arms wrapped around him. Did she know how much she was giving away by doing that? "Now let go of me and get to work. I'm not some kid who needs comfort."

No, Rangiku thought sitting down at her desk. He wasn't some kid. He was _her _kid and she would always offer whatever comfort he would allow for as long as he needed it.


	4. Chapter 3

_A/N: I wish to thank the following for their reviews: __**Yin7**__, __**shadowchild613**__, and __**Doremon**__. I would also like to thank those that have added this story or its author to their lists._

Disclaimer: I do not own the Bleach characters, manga, anime, movies, etc. They belong by copyright laws to Kubo Tite et al.

_His Mother, His Lieutenant_

_Ch. 3_

Toushiro woke up the next morning to find his room frosted over. The last time he had lost control of his reiatsu had been when he'd been in the coma from Aizen's first attempt to kill him. It didn't surprise him, however. Ever since his explosion in the office, he'd been expecting the loss of control. Hyorinmaru had been conspicuously absent, leaving the young taicho to dream as he would. He had not been able to access his inner world since his latest bout of foolishness and he wondered why. Momo would have teased him that he was finally acting his age. Considering that Kurosaki acted like a fool, adolescence was not a stage of development he wanted to experience.

"Bed wetter, where are you?" _Like she could answer him_, he chided himself in derision. He had better get used to the fact that she was gone from his life. She'd really been gone long before Aizen had tricked him into killing her. The moment she had said his name, Toushiro had seen the writing on the wall. He might have been a tad younger and a lot smaller than his peach but he'd been a hundred years ahead of her when it came to intelligence.

Ironically he had Gin to thank for that. Gin had been a child prodigy as well, making it through the Academy in only nine months. Idly, he wondered if he'd known about his sire's achievement back then whether or not he would have worked harder to graduate sooner than that.

"Taicho, are you okay? There's ice all over the hallway out here." Matsumoto's voice came drifting into the room, drawing him out of his thoughts.

"I'm fine," he grumbled, more out of habit than true honesty.

"Just thought that you'd want to know Ichigo and Rukia are here. For that joint mission to the Living World you volunteered for."

_What joint mission?_ "Matsumoto, you didn't by any chance volunteer on my behalf, did you?" he asked, rising from his bed. The frost retreated, warming the room several degrees.

"Well, seeing as it was to Ichigo's hometown, I thought you might want to go check things out for yourself."

"Hn, for once you're right, Matsumoto. Tell them I'll be out shortly."

Rangiku smiled, seeing the ice become water and then disappear altogether. She made her way back to the office, the other two Shinigami sitting patiently on the sofa. Ichigo sported a bruise on one cheek, evidence that Rukia had "corrected" his behavior.

"He'll be ready in a minute. I try to let him sleep as much as possible."

"He still has nightmares, huh?" The seventeen year old captain nodded in understanding. "That's not going to change anytime soon, Rangiku-san. I hope you know that."

"I do," she sighed, completely serious for once. Glancing towards Toushiro's desk, she wondered if he'd even notice the lack of paperwork.

"Let's go." The icy order came a few minutes later from a fully dressed captain. Toushiro studied the group watching him with sudden interest. "What?" he demanded?

"Don't you notice anything strange about this place, Toushiro?"

"Besides you, Kurosaki? No, I can't say that I do…" he broke off, seeing the top of his desk for the first time since before Aizen and the others betrayed Soul Society. "Well, I'll be damned; you actually did your work, Matsumoto."

"Well, I had to have something to do while waiting for you to wake up. And running in the gateway drunk isn't really a good idea, so that left out drinking my sake."

"Hn." Speechless, the young captain turned on his heel and left. The others followed, seeing the tension gradually leave the white haired genius' shoulders. "Thanks, Matsumoto."

"Sure, Taicho."

Rukia exchanged a glance with Ichigo and he shook his head. He'd promised the other young man he wouldn't tell anyone the truth about the relationship between the captain and lieutenant of Squad Ten. Once Toushiro came to grips with how he felt, he'd confront Rangiku and then some gossip would catch ahold of the information and all of Soul Society would know. Most likely through Hisagi's newspaper that was more like a tabloid of secrets.

"Ichigo…"

"Later, Rukia."

* * *

Karakura spread out before them, no sign of the battles that had taken place six months ago. Long before the officials had let the small city go back to the real world, they had fixed everything in hopes that no one would ever know a war had taken place. They hadn't counted on the memories they'd have to erase or how hugely the effort would fail with all of Ichigo's friends.

Rukia and Matsumoto had gone ahead to let the humans they usually stayed with know they were there while Ichigo and Toushiro went back to the sight of Momo's death. The carrot topped captain kept a respectful distance, letting his friend have time alone.

"How did you do it, Kurosaki?"

"How'd I do what?"

"Let the woman you love fight an opponent stronger than she is. Kuchiki almost died and yet you went to save Inoue."

"Inoue was the one that needed help. Rukia is stronger than she looks. I trusted her to be able to handle herself. Plus, her brother was there. He always comes at the last possible moment but he arrives in time if she needs him."

"Everyone believed you had feelings for Inoue. All the time you were rescuing her, your only thought was saving her."

"She's a friend, but she could never be more than that. Inoue's afraid of my hollow, Rukia's not. Besides, Ishida's got a thing for her. I'm not one to step on any toes."

"I see." Toshiro knelt where he had laid Momo's body. "There's a strange spiritual pressure here. Almost as if it's a…"

"Zanpakutou. Yeah, I feel it."

"Tobiume," the white haired captain whispered. "And another, although it's not at all like hers. I don't get it. Once Momo was dead, so should Tobiume have been."

"Let's tell Kyoraku about it. Maybe the Research Institute can tell us something if they analyze it."

"Perhaps." Frowning, he traced the ground once more in remembrance before standing. "Let's go get my gigai and your body. How did you manage to convince Kon not to make you look like more of an idiot than you already are?"

"I promised him he could have my body except for the times I needed it here in the real world until I graduated college."

"But you're not going to college."

"_I'm_ not, he is. He just doesn't know it yet. And I promised him an extremely painful death if he screwed up."

"You're a piece of work, Kurosaki. Do you know that?" Even as he meant it as an insult, the change in topic lightened his mood. Toushiro shunpoed with his friend to Urahara's shop. The genius inventor smiled, greeting them enthusiastically.

"Hitsugaya-taicho! Kurosaki-taicho! Welcome to the Living World. How may this humble shop keeper help you?"

"Shut up and give Toushiro his gigai. We've got things to do and I still have to get my body from Kon."

Urahara pretended to pout but he did as Ichigo demanded and watched with considering eyes as the two younger males left. Yoruichi stopped behind him, her eyes narrowed and equally studying the Squad Ten captain. "Have you found anything?"

"It was as Benihime said. She's been taken beyond our reach."

"The question becomes why Tobiume was able to take Hinamori's body there at all. Once the Shinigami dies, so does the Zanpakutou. And there was no doubting she died from Hitsugaya's accidental stabbing."

"We'll have to trust Benihime to do our investigating for us. Soi Fon must be fit to be tied not knowing what's going on. And the poor genius child."

"I think we can leave the white haired captain to his friends and mother."

"Mother?" the shape shifter asked. "What do you mean, Kisuke?"

"Oh, didn't you know? Matsumoto is little Toushiro's mother."

* * *

White mist circled around, shrouding everything past two feet in a dense white cloud. A small body, clad in a simple sheath lay on a bed of softest down. Slowly brown eyes opened, blinking rapidly to bring things into focus. Unable to move her body, the girl turned her head, searching for anything or anyone familiar.

"You're awake."

"Where am I?" the girl asked, fear climbing in her chest. Hadn't she died?

"You are in the Realm of the Zanpakutou. All the inner worlds of Shinigami connect here. Our queen decided to give you a second chance at life. If you are willing to work for the privilege she has granted you."

"Yes…" the girl agreed.

"Then welcome back to the world of the living…Momo Hinamori."


	5. Chapter 4

_A/N: Thank you to the six reviewers of the last chapter. I may have missed sending a "thank you" PM to you or I may have accidentally duplicated one. If either is the case, I apologize. So, thank you, __**Doremon**__, __**Thunder Claw03**__, __**Mouches**__, __**JadeKurosaki**__, __**Yin7**__, and __**krazykoreangurl**__. Some of you may not be happy that I brought Hinamori back but I wanted to add drama to the story. So far it seems a little too lighthearted despite my intentions and the reasons behind Toushiro's angst. Also, I felt bad when Kubo-san killed her off. I hope you enjoy this chapter. I'll not be updating again until sometime on Monday at the earliest because I'm going on a weekend vacation._

Disclaimer: I do not own the Bleach characters, manga, anime, movies, etc. They belong by copyright laws to Kubo Tite et al.

_His Mother, His Lieutenant_

_Ch. 4_

Momo sat up unsteadily, gazing around at the mist shrouded room. Tobiume stood to one side of the bed, her giant bells silent. "Were you the one speaking to me?"

"Yes, I was ordered to bring you here. The queen was quite angry about how you died."

"Toshiro killed me, I remember that."

"Not intentionally. You know he would never hurt you on purpose."

"But why? Why did Hyorinmaru pierce my chest?"

"You know the answer to that, Momo." The young Shinigami shook her head in denial. Her Zanpakutou sighed in disgust. "Until you accept the truth, we're not leaving this realm. Everyone thinks we're dead, even almost every Zanpakutou. Only Benihime knows where we are and even she doesn't know you're alive. I can't keep this a secret for long. Hyorinmaru will soon realize what is happening and he'll tell Toushiro."

"No! I don't want him to know. I'm safe here, right? No one can hurt us here."

"Do not be foolish, little girl." The new voice seemed to come out of the mist without shape or form. "Only Zanpakutou are allowed to stay here for more than a few days. If you do not leave within that time frame, your second chance at life will be lost."

"Who are you?" Hinamori demanded, clutching the thin night dress in her hand. Tobiume bowed respectfully to the young woman now walking towards them.

"I am the queen. The only reason you are even being given a second chance is because of the traitor." Deep purple eyes matched the light lavender hair that fell in waves. The queen wore a sword strapped to her waist and a quiver of arrows on her back. The long, pale pink dress covered her arms all the way to her wrists and cut off at her ankles. She didn't look like anyone Momo had ever seen before.

"What traitor? I know what Captain Aizen did was wrong but he didn't kill me, Shiro-chan did." Grief welled in her chest at the thought.

"He did, actually. He was the reason you are dead and he used your childhood friend as the instrument of your demise. Do you recall the nature of Aizen's Zanpakutou?"

"Sure, Kyōka Suigetsu is an illusion type. It tricks the five senses." Momo gasped as she realized what she'd said. "Never say that Toushiro was tricked. He's too smart for that."

"Toushiro Hitsugaya is a teenager in Shinigami terms. He tries to be calm, cool and collected but when someone he cares about is threatened or has been hurt, that control goes away. You were already hurt, and he was angry at Aizen to begin with. I'm afraid he wasn't thinking very clearly or he would have been paying more attention to everyone's reiatsu, not on what he was seeing." The queen pulled out a mirror from her sleeve.

"He is hot tempered…"

"Come see how he grieves for you."

Tobiume helped her to her feet and she went to stare into the mirror. What she found brought fresh tears to her eyes. "Shiro-chan…"

* * *

Toushiro was lying on his back on the roof of Orihime's apartment, staring at the stars. Each twinkled at him, reminding him of nights he and Momo used to do the same. Sometimes they'd wander to the lake near their grandmother's house and just gaze for hours at the pin-pricks of light. It was interesting to note how identical the stars in the Soul Society were to the ones here in the Living World.

Intellectually he knew he was not really to blame for Momo's death even though it had been his blade that had cut straight into her heart. He hadn't meant to do it. It had been an accident on his part and pure treachery on Aizen's. The coward had used a defenseless young woman to do his battling for him.

Hatred for the traitor still burned in the white haired teen's chest and he didn't think it would ever go away. Not that, and not the all-consuming grief either. There were those that said grief faded with time but how was it possible for grief such as his to do so? He was ultimately the one who had ended Momo's life. No one blamed him but he knew that if she were here, she might. His sword was the last thing she'd seen and he hadn't even been able to explain his mistake before she'd been taken from him.

There was a lot he'd never gotten to explain to her. Not his jealousy and not his real feelings for her. Toushiro knew he should have taken the chance. "Momo…" he whispered, his voice cracking as tears began to flow. Alone outside with only the stars to bear witness, he could allow his grief free reign. No one would judge him nor would they think he was being less of a captain than he should be.

Inside the two women who had been watching TV paused, feeling the drop in temperature that always accompanied the captain's major mood swings. "I'll go, Orihime," Rangiku said, knowing her son wouldn't want anyone to see him cry. "This is what he needs."

She climbed up on the roof, silent as the cat that was her Zanpakutou. Matsumoto stood for many moments over the young genius before sitting behind him. She drew him into her arms, letting him use her shoulder to cry on. Toushiro gave a start and managed a weak glare in warning before he resumed expressing his sadness.

Feeling very much like the child he always claimed he wasn't, the prodigy allowed his mother to hold him without words. They both knew that there was little that could be said that wouldn't sound trite or ridiculous. For some reason it felt good to be held. Not in any teasing way as she often did but just as one friend to another in an effort to offer what comfort the grieving friend could get out of the action.

Eventually the storm passed, a good thing since the city was experiencing a drastic weather change, and Toushiro pulled out of his mother's embrace. Wiping his face on the small handkerchief she offered, he scowled once more, this time with the same fierceness as usual. "You tell anyone about this and I'll turn you into an ice sculpture. Understand?"

"This is just between us, Taicho," she said softly. "It's okay to cry. I miss Momo too. She was a sweet girl and didn't deserve the fate handed to her. If she really knew what had happened, she wouldn't want you to blame yourself."

"She was naïve, Matsumoto. Momo believed there was good in everyone."

"And that's why you tried to protect her so much."

"Yeah."

"And you were jealous." Pink tinged his cheeks, telling her she was right. "Perfectly normal, for a boy your age. Of course, if this started before I met you, which I think it did, you were certainly a precocious little brat."

"Shut up, Matsumoto." Almost as red as Renji's hair, he stood up quickly.

"Ah-ha! It did start early. Little 'Shiro-chan' didn't want to be without his peach."

"Lieutenant, I'm warning you…"

"Young love, isn't it grand?" she continued, happy to see his normal temper return. His tears had broken her heart and she had wanted to cry right along with him.

"_Matsumoto!_" was the only thing heard for miles.


	6. Chapter 5

_A/N: Thank you for all the reviews, __**Kigaroo**__, __**JadeKurosaki**__, __**Doremon**__, __**Yin7**__, __**CeredwenFlame**__, __**Umayar**__, __**perfect beauty**__, and __**CressidaRene**__. And thanks to all of you who've added this or I to your lists. I had a lovely weekend but now I'm ready to get back to writing._

Disclaimer: I do not own the Bleach characters, manga, anime, movies, etc. They belong by copyright laws to Kubo Tite et al.

_His Mother, His Lieutenant_

_Ch. 5_

While Momo worked to get her life back, Toushiro and the other Shinigami left the Human World and returned to their respective duties. Matsumoto no longer worried that he was going to sink into the depths of despair and never return. As demonstrated by the ice prison that kept her chained to her desk. She'd always been proud of the way he could manipulate ice but this was going too far.

"Taicho, may I please go now? See, all of my paperwork is done."

"Hn, then you can start on these," he said, dropping a stack in front of her.

"Where did that come from?"

"An interesting question, Lieutenant. The couch seems to have developed a taste for paper because that's where this all came from." Toushiro smirked when her eyes widened in horror. "It appears that all the work you supposedly did before we left for the Living World magically made its way over there all by itself."

"I don't know anything about that, Taicho," she declared innocently.

"Right." Toushiro turned away, rubbing his left arm as he did so.

"Captain?" Rangiku asked, seeing the motion. He'd done that frequently since Unohana had reattached his left limbs. She'd thought that he would end up having prosthetics. It was only luck that had seen to it that his natural arm and leg had been in good enough condition for reattachment.

"It's fine, Matsumoto. Captain Unohana warned me it would bother me for some time. Especially when I'm growing." The white haired captain wasn't prepared for the squeal his last sentence caused.

"My captain is growing? After all this time, you're going to look your age. How much?" Caught by surprise, his grip on the ice prison loosened enough so that Rangiku could break away. She rushed at him, hugging him from behind, as was her wont.

"Only an inch," he responded, disgruntled at the attention. At least she wasn't walking on egg shells around him.

"We must document this. Come over to the door, we'll make a mark on the frame."

"Don't be ridiculous, Matsumoto. Get back to work." He shrugged her off, not seeing the smile hovering in her eyes.

Quietly, she went back to her desk, brushing off the pieces of ice that were scattered around. "We must go drinking afterwards to celebrate."

Hitsugaya sank down into his chair, placing his head in his hands. Sighing in exasperation, he did his best to ignore her. What kind of mother wanted her underage son to drink anyway? Diving determinedly into his own paperwork, Toushiro spent the morning clearing his desk.

Shortly after lunch a knock on the office door followed the approach of a familiar reiatsu. Toushiro glanced up, actually glad for the interruption. Kurosaki stuck his head in the door, a smirk on his face. "You ready, Toushiro?"

"Yes, let me get Hyorinmaru." The younger captain stood, taking the Zanpakutou down from its stand. He joined the orange haired teen at the door, only then realizing that there were two marks on the frame. "She didn't, tell me I'm imagining things."

"No, there are two marks here, an inch apart. You've been growing, huh?"

"Save me from insane mothers," Toushiro pleaded to no one in particular. Matsumoto wasn't around to hear him refer to her as his maternal parent.

"Sorry, I have my own insane father to deal with. She just does it to show she's proud of you."

"Hn," was his only comment. He pushed past the captain of the Thirteenth Squad and went ahead of him into the courtyard. "Where should we go? Between the two of us, we can't stay here."

"We can go to that place Rukia took me to last month in Rukongai. There isn't a person for miles." Toushiro nodded his head and they shunpoed away.

Matsumoto watched them from her place around the corner of the building, glad Ichigo was turning out to be the friend her son so desperately needed. Both boys knew what it felt like to lose a loved one and to feel guilty for not being able to save her. Turning away, she was surprised to find kind, understanding eyes meet hers.

"Captain Unohana, can I help you?"

"I came to check on Hitsugaya-taicho. And to give him some supplements. His aching bones concern me."

"He told me he was growing."

"Yes, normally I would prescribe milk for the calcium but…"

"Taicho hates milk." Unohana smiled benignly and nodded. "I'll take them for him. He's training with Ichigo at the moment."

"Thank you. It's good that he has found such a friend in the other young man."

"Yes," Matsumoto said absently, not realizing the older woman was leading up to something.

"It must be reassuring for you as a mother to know that he has someone around his own age who he can relate to." Unohana smiled reassuringly when shocked grey orbs met hers. "Do not worry Lieutenant Matsumoto; your secret is safe with me."

"How did you find out?"

"I have long suspected there was more to your relationship than you let on, my dear. Plus I have treated you often enough to recognize the signs of a woman who has given birth. All that added to your reaction after learning he might lose his left arm and leg, was enough."

"He can't ever know, Captain Unohana. It would destroy him to realize who his father was."

"I don't think you give him enough credit," the captain of the medical squad said, placing the bottle of calcium tablets in the other woman's hands.

"Maybe," Rangiku admitted but she wasn't willing to test that theory. She loved her son too much to risk losing him.

"We shall see, my dear." With that last cryptic remark, Unohana walked away.

* * *

Toushiro and Ichigo sparred for hours, each pushing the other in their bankai form as much as possible without doing serious damage to each other. The carrot top could maintain his second form for hours if necessary without the threat of losing its effectiveness. The other unfortunately had three ice flowers counting down the minutes until his power dropped enough to make wielding bankai impossible.

"You know what I think would help?" Ichigo asked as he laid on the grass far away from the site where they'd practiced.

"It is impossible to know what you're thinking, Kurosaki."

"I think that if you were able to practice some place where there's snow and ice, it might make sustaining bankai long enough to get a firm control over it easier."

"I cannot wait for winter to come again. And going to the Living World is out of the question."

"Maybe Urahara could rig something up."

"I would not trust that scientist any more than I do his successor here in Soul Society." Since the ice captain had a point, Ichigo couldn't blame him for rejecting the idea.

"It was a thought. Say, Toushiro, why don't you tell Rangiku-san that you know she's your mother?"

"She doesn't want me to know so I'm not going to say anything. Just as your father didn't want to tell you he used to be a Shinigami."

"But why?"

"Gin," Toushiro said shortly; the answer should have been obvious.

Ichigo nodded in understanding, getting up to head back. "I just hope you realize that someday something's going to happen that makes keeping this secret impossible."

"Hn, we'll see."


	7. Chapter 6

_A/N: Okay, quite a few reviews: __**Umayar**__, **the**__**..on**__, __**"Dimwitt**__,__**"**__**"Elementalrin," Thunder Claw03**__, __**JadeKurosaki**__, __**MoonlightBushido**__, **Doremon**, and __**CressidaRene**__. And thank you to all those that have added this to your lists. Someone asked if I was going to continue this story and for the last time, yes! Not only is it going to continue, it's going to be finished. As you can tell, it's not the first time someone has asked that question. When it's going to be done and how long it's going to be are still a mystery, even to me. So, without further ado, here's chapter six._

Disclaimer: I do not own the Bleach characters, manga, anime, movies, etc. They belong by copyright laws to Kubo Tite et al.

_His Mother, His Lieutenant_

_Ch. 6_

Time passed. Toushiro was not aware of the summer fading and autumn coming in. He worked, he trained and he grieved. When his friends finally convinced him to take a break from the hours he spent perfecting his bankai, the young captain was finally able to realize that his left limbs no longer ached and his white haori was several inches too short. Matsumoto was the first to remark on it and insisted on measuring how tall he had become. When he wouldn't stand still for the marking of the door frame, she simply applied to Captain Unohana for his height and made the marks without his permission.

He didn't have the heart to stop her. She was acting as any annoying big sister might but deep down he knew it was her pride as a mother that made her want to show off his progress. He also came to the conclusion that as his powers matured, so did his body.

"Oh, look at my taicho now. You really look like you're a teenager."

"Knock it off, Matsumoto," he demanded as she held out his new haori for him to try on. If there was one thing she excelled at, it was shopping. Toushiro had no doubt the white jacket would fit him.

"Ooh, and you're starting to sound like one too." Matsumoto internally grimaced. He'd been bad tempered as a kid, she really didn't want to deal with him now that his hormones were finally kicking in.

"She's right, you know," Kurosaki said beside him while watching Rukia out of the corner of his eye. She was buying something that she believed he obviously needed.

"Hn, you should know," the still shorter taicho retorted.

"Yeah, I should. I'm still seventeen, you know. And you're not much younger, relatively speaking."

"Che, mind your own business, Kurosaki." There was no real heat in the words. Toushiro had amazed himself by actually coming to think of the other young captain as a friend. "You got enough problems with your lieutenant trying to put bunnies on your captain's haori."

"_What? _Rukia, don't you dare! It's undignified…" The carrot top hurried away, leaving mother and son alone.

"That was cruel, Taicho. Rukia wouldn't do something like that."

"She would if I suggested it," he grinned at her, for once in a good mood.

Rangiku smiled back, enjoying his decidedly odd sense of humor. "Taicho!" she gasped, pretending to be scandalized. Silently, she rejoiced that he was once again able to laugh. Even when Hinamori had been alive, his laughter had been stifled by his sense of responsibility. Having Kurosaki as a friend was certainly having a positive effect. She still found him silent and morose on occasion but he would always be a serious person at heart so the lieutenant couldn't ask for a complete change in personality. If that ever happened, she'd know to really worry.

"Are we done here?" he demanded, the impatient captain again.

"Does it fit?" she asked, hoping for an excuse to continue to shop.

"Yes, as you very well know. Have the Tenth Squad number put on five of these and send them to the barracks," he ordered the clerk before walking away. "You'll pay, won't you, Matsumoto?" he asked, not looking back. Paying for his clothes would put a serious dent in his mother's sake fund.

"Little brat," she said affectionately under her breath when he was gone. "We need them immediately. The taicho can't be seen in that short haori at the next captain's meeting."

"Yes, Lieutenant Matsumoto," the clerk saluted, used to her demands. He accepted her money and then went on to sell another two haoris to a harassed looking Ichigo. Thankfully sans bunnies.

* * *

Toushiro found walking to the captains' meeting the next day a chore. Women and girls had fawned over him when he was cute and short. Now that he was cute and taller, they practically fell at his feet. Had he been a different sort of teenager, he might have found it amusing. But he wasn't and he hated it that the one person he wanted to be attractive for was no longer there to see his growth.

The trip to the first division had put him in a bad mood so it was with his habitual scowl that he entered the chamber where everyone waited. He was early so the meeting was not about him and it was no surprise that Ichigo was the last to arrive. Not that the newest captain of the Gotei Thirteen was the subject either, he was just late. One point in Kyoraku's favor, he never made a big deal about being thirty seconds late. If it weren't for Lieutenant Ise, Toushiro was sure _he'd_ be a lot more than half a minute late to everything.

"Captain Hitsugaya, I see that you have matured quite a bit in the last few months. How are your bones feeling?" Unohana looked at him in question.

"They don't hurt anymore. Thank you for the calcium."

"Of course, it's my job to make sure all Shinigami are in top form." Satisfied, the fourth squad captain turned her attention on her old classmate. "Shunsui, do wake up. If you keep falling asleep, I might begin to thank that there's something wrong with you." The subtle threat worked like magic, causing everyone else to snicker under their breaths.

"Yare, Unohana-chan, don't jump to conclusions. Now then, there is something of importance which I believe must be shared. A few months ago Captains Hitsugaya and Kurosaki returned from the Living World and reported that a strange reiatsu belonging to some type of Zanpakutou had taken Hinamori-chan's body and disappeared. It, along with the lieutenant's sword Tobiume, was sensed but so far there's been no trace of either since."

"That's impossible!" Toushiro denied. "A Zanpakutou dies when its Shinigami dies. And Tobiume wouldn't take her away from us without leaving word."

"It is possible, Captain," Mayuri Kurotsuchi corrected. "We have done extensive tests and the only possible conclusion is that Zanpakutous don't actually die. Not only that but the reiatsu from the second sword is almost as complex as that of Kurosaki's. It is a mixture of Shinigami and Zanpakutou although how that is possible, even I cannot deduce as yet."

The twelfth division captain had always given him the creeps but there was no denying how smart the man was. "If the second Zanpakutou is part Shinigami, maybe it's like a queen or king, or something," Ichigo suggested. "I mean, our swords are living entities, they must live somewhere when not in our inner worlds. Where are they when we're still all human?"

"You are not completely lacking in brains, I see," Kurotsuchi noted. "That is a valid hypothesis." Ichigo scowled at the man, hating him as much as Toushiro did.

"What does Urahara have to say about this?"

"I do not need to consult with that deserter to find the answers."

"Perhaps you should," Soi Fon retorted. "My squad has not been able to find out anything either. There's no trace as to where or why they took the lieutenant's body."

"You've been investigating this for how long?" Toushiro demanded.

"Since you first tried to retrieve her remains, Captain," Byakuya answered. "We did not wish to bring you more pain unless and until we had answers."

"Did Matsumoto know you were doing this?"

"No, we kept it from her as well," Unohana put in. "She would have rightly told you and we were not sure of anything."

"Kurosaki?" he turned to his friend but found an equally outraged expression on the other's face.

"Do none of you know the meaning of full disclosure?" the hot tempered teen asked righteously. "If Tobiume is still alive and she took Hinamori-san's body, doesn't that mean there's still a chance that she's alive?"

"No, Ichigo. I felt her life leave her. Momo is gone." Toushiro shook his head. "There's no way she could have survived what happened. She was already injured before Hyorinmaru cut into her heart." Sinking into a silent contemplation, the white haired captain sighed. "I will find out what happened. And if that Zanpakutou that took her body means to do anything but return her for a proper funeral, I'll destroy it."

The room dropped to just above freezing, the floors and walls becoming covered in frost at his vow. The others watched as he marched from the room without excusing himself. None dared to make an issue of it. "His power may be ice, but he sure is one hot blooded kid," Kenpachi remarked, grinning. "Wouldn't mind a fight with him now."

"Oh, dear. This is what I was afraid of," Unohana lamented. "Kurosaki-taicho, please go after him. If he gets himself into trouble, you're the only one strong enough to get him out. He'll listen to you."

"Don't think I want to," Ichigo said honestly. "He needs to do something to avenge her death. I killed Aizen so he didn't get to do that. And Matsumoto took care of Ichimaru, although how she was able to do that I'm not sure."

"Yare, yare," Shunsui sighed, knowing he'd have to make it an order. "Go, Kurosaki-kun. We don't know how powerful this Zanpakutou is. For all we know, it belongs to the king. Shiro-kun might be able to sustain his bankai for an extended length of time but I doubt even he could win against the king's own sword."

"Fine, but you all better find answers and soon." Ichigo marched off, trying to figure out where his friend might have gone.

Ice covered the ground, making tracking the younger captain easier than he had originally thought. Then tenth squad barracks were also frosted over and he found Matsumoto wrapped in layers, trying to comfort her son.

Deciding to leave the duo alone, Ichigo went to inform Rukia about what had happened. Maybe she'd have an idea about who the mysterious Zanpakutou could be.

* * *

Rangiku watched Toushiro's bent head, her heart aching at what he'd just told her. She had believed he was coming to grips with losing his childhood sweetheart but never had she imagined that he'd have to face the possibility of Momo's body being stolen. Burying her was the only thing that he could do for her now. The busty lieutenant knew that as soon as he figured out how, he was going to get her back.

"Do you wish me to stay here, Taicho?" she asked softly.

"Yes, Kyoraku has ordered Ichigo to go with me. Once I know where to go, I'm leaving. I don't care who that other Zanpakutou belongs to. If it gets in my way, I'll destroy it."

"I agree, Taicho but sir, if you could please reign in your reiatsu? It's getting a bit cold in here." Toushiro looked around the office, seeing the winter wonderland it was becoming.

"Sorry, Matsumoto."

The room was not back to normal no more than five minutes when Ichigo burst in. "Hey, Toushiro, Rukia had this idea. Maybe Hyorinmaru could tell you who this strange Zanpakutou is and where to find it and Hinamori's body. If I'm right about there being some place all the swords go until our powers are awakened, then maybe that's where they are."

"Hn, you could be right. I hate to agree with Kurotsuchi on anything but he had it correct when he said you do have some brains."

"Funny," the other man shot back. "Guess the next thing for you to do is talk to your dragon." The Zanpakutou had been strangely reticent with his partner.

"Yes, I think it's time he and I had a long talk."

* * *

Mist continued to swirl in the room Momo occupied. Tobiume stood across from her, both wielding blades. "That is enough for today, Momo."

"But I only have one more day I can be here. If I don't get bankai…"

"It will not effect the outcome of you going back to the Soul Society," the queen said gently from behind her. "Your progress is sufficient. It was always your mental and emotional advancement that was necessary for me to return you to your friends and comrades. Tobiume, you have a guest."

The fog parted to reveal a tall, teal blue haired man. There was an "X" shaped scar on his face, stretching from his forehead down to his cheeks on both sides.

"Hello, Hyorinmaru."

The ice dragon had come for answers.


	8. Chapter 7

A/N: I'll say a quick thank you to my reviewers and then get on with things. If you added this story or myself to your lists, count yourself included. Thank you

_**fourthx**__, __**Thunder Claw03**__, __**whitegrlanimeluver**__, __**Mira-chan95**__, __**perfect beauty**__, and __**Umayar**__._

Disclaimer: I do not own the Bleach characters, manga, anime, movies, etc. They belong by copyright laws to Kubo Tite et al.

_His Mother, His Lieutenant_

_Ch. 7_

Toushiro was forced to meditated until sundown in order for him to retreat into his inner world. Hyroinmaru was not all that surprised to see him. "I need answers, Hyorinmaru. Momo's body has been taken somewhere by Tobiume. I wish to give her a proper burial, it is the only thing I can do for her now."

"I see. Tobiume, you say." The ice dragon was well aware of Toushiro's desire. Just because Zanpakutou were limited to the inner world of their Shinigami, did not mean they were unaware of what was happening on the outside.

"Is there some place you reside before our powers as Shinigami are awakened? Before we die and come to Soul Society?"

"You have never lived any place but here."

"I haven't but others have. _Is _there?"

"We are a part of you from the moment you are born."

"But what about before that?"

"You ask a lot of questions, young one."

"Hyorinmaru!" the captain growled.

"We have a home. To answer your question, I must first ask Tobiume why she has done such a thing. There has to be some reason that will satisfy even an impatient teenager such as yourself."

"I thought you'd be happy that my body and my powers are finally maturing."

"I am, it's your attitude I could do without," the dragon returned before disappearing in the icy mist and leaving a stunned Toushiro to cool his heels.

"First people complain because I'm too serious, now this." Sighing, he waited for his partner to return. When the Zanpakutou did, Hyorinmaru had a frown on his face. "Well?"

"Something interesting has occurred. What, I have been ordered not to disclose to you Toushiro, I am sorry."

"Who could possibly order you around? You're the most powerful ice and snow type there is."

"Yes, and one of the oldest Zanpakutous in existence. However there is one who is in charge of all of us and it is she who has sealed my lips. She says to be patient, although that is clearly going to be an impossible feat if your expression is anything to go by."

"Che, you can tell your _queen_ that she can take her advice and shove it. I'm going to find Momo and when I do, she better not step in my way." Toushiro left his inner world abruptly, feeling the dragon's disapproval.

* * *

Rangiku was in the office with Ichigo when he returned to the barracks. They both refrained from asking how things had gone for there was no need to inquire. His face was red with rage and if he hadn't made an expressed effort to keep from freezing everything and everyone in his path, his reiatsu would have made winter come early.

"Matsumoto, send a message to Soi Fon. Tell her to send her Zanpakutou to whatever realm they live in before we're born. I need to find out how to go there. Oh, and Kurosaki, you were right. They have a queen."

"Toushiro?"

"She told me to be patient. Hyorinmaru knows what's going on but he has been ordered to keep that information to himself. The only thing he was willing to tell me was that something interesting had happened."

Hitsugaya threw himself into his chair and stared menacingly at the paperwork covering his desk. "And Matsumoto," he said threateningly, not caring that she was his mother at the moment. "After you do that, complete your paperwork."

"Of course, Taicho. Captain Kurosaki, if you'll excuse me?" Matsumoto ushered the other teen out, shutting the door behind her. "Go report this to Kyoraku-taicho. He'll want to know."

"Yeah, sure. Is he going to be all right, Rangiku-san?" The buxom lieutenant looked sadly at the closed door.

"I don't know, Ichigo. I have a feeling something entirely different from what he thinks is going on is really happening. I don't want him to anger the queen. For all we know, she's the King of Soul Society's Zanpakutou. Since none of us have ever met the man, we can't begin to fathom his power. And I don't want the captain to be labeled a traitor. He's had enough trouble in his young life."

"You're a good friend to him, Rangiku-san."

"Not as good as you've been, Ichigo. I can't thank you enough for all you've done for him in the last nine months."

"Think nothing of it. I'll check back later." Matsumoto watched the other captain leave before going on her appointed task. When she returned, she found her son laying on the couch, staring up at the ceiling.

"Taicho?"

"I have to plan, Matsumoto. I can't charge in recklessly like Kurosaki always does. It may work for him, but I'm not like that."

"You're not reckless?" she asked, wondering if they had the same memories of the last year. "You do strategize," she hedged. He was good at that but going into a fight angry had never turned out well for him.

"Right, anger isn't going to solve anything."

"Well, at least you've come to your senses. I was really starting to worry when you began acting like a snotty teenager."

"Hn, I'm still your captain, Matsumoto."

"I know." She sat down to her desk, lamenting all the sheets of paper on her desk. "Let me know if you want me to send any other messages, Taicho."

"Just do your paperwork." She breathed a sigh of relief at the order. He had returned to his usual rational self. Maybe she should ask Unohana how long she could expect his moods to keep shifting like they were.

* * *

An emergency meeting of both captains and lieutenants was called early that evening. As the remaining high ranking officials gathered in the conference room, it became clear early on that something very serious had occurred.

"Settle down, everyone," Kyoraku ordered, glancing over at his two lieutenants. Nanao adjusted her glasses and handed him a piece of paper. "We got a report from Urahara just a bit ago. Seems his Zanpakutou Benihime hasn't had any more luck than Hyorinmaru in getting to the bottom of things. In fact, none of the Zanpakutous are talking. If they know what the story is, they've clearly been ordered not to speak of it even to their Shinigami."

"The queen must have put a gag order on them. Zangetsu merely shook his head when I asked him if he could tell me." Ichigo blinked when they all looked at him, confused.

"What's a gag order?" Nanao asked, intent on writing the definition down in the big book she liked to carry around.

"Ah, it's when some type of head honcho or government agency tells a bunch of people not to say something about a particular subject. And if they do, there's legal ramifications."

"Interesting."

"Can we get back to what's important?" Toushiro demanded. "Is there any way that we can go to this place that the Zanpakutou live before we're born?"

"I have investigated that matter. By taking samples of your Zanpakutous spiritual pressures, I have found a common thread among all of them. It is unique to the queen's I believe, and we can use it to find our way to their dimension." Kurotsuchi put up a holographic display to demonstrate his theory.

"How soon could you make a device to send us there?" Ichigo wanted to know. The weirdo might be a mad scientist but he was almost as brilliant as Urahara.

"Preparations should be completed by tomorrow morning at the latest."

"Toushiro-kun, Kurosaki-kun, choose one other to go with you. When you get there, try to find out information only. Do not attempt to attack any Zanpakutou there or the queen. We don't know anything about this being."

Toushiro wanted to argue but the soutaicho-apparent was completely serious. Unlike most of the time, when Kyoraku became that way, it meant that he was not going to take no for an answer. "Yes, sir."

"Yes, Kyoraku-taicho."

"Good, now that that's over, does anyone else feel like a drink?"

Several hands were raised in reply.

* * *

The two captains and Hanataro waited on the former execution hill at dawn the next morning. Several members of the Research Institute buzzed around, setting up different machines and making calculations. When at last everything was set, Matsumoto laid a hand on her son's shoulder.

"Matsumoto, I thought you were staying behind."

"I am, but we wished to show our support, Taicho." He looked around her shoulder and saw several members of the Gotei Thirteen.

"I am perfectly capable of taking care of myself," he claimed.

"I know," she agreed. The portal they were going to use began to glow, signaling that the time to go had come. "Bring her home, Captain."

"I will," he vowed again.

Ichigo nodded at Rukia, then joined his friend at the entrance. Just as they were about step through, a slim female body in Shinigami garb came forward instead.

Catching only a glimpse of the hair bun, Toushiro stumbled back in shock as he saw the face of the Soul Reaper who now stood in front of him. Matsumoto, although equally stunned, reached out instinctively to protect him.

Ichigo, not recognizing the Shinigami, looked to the others for guidance. Unfortunately, they were all white with disbelief, as if they were ordinary humans seeing a ghost.

Sheltered within his mother's arms, Toushiro began to shake uncontrollably. Eyes wide, he was unable to hide the gasp coming from his mouth. _"Momo?"_

* * *

Momo folded her hands in front of her, head bowed in contrition. "Hello, Toushiro-kun." She'd been warned that the others would be astounded and wary of her return but the look of incomprehension of her childhood friend's face cut her to the quick.

"Momo?" a voice next to her muttered, as if trying to figure out what was going on. "_You're_ Momo Hinamori? But you're supposed to be dead!"

The fifth squad lieutenant turned to agree with whomever it was, only to see a captain's haori on a tall orange haired man about Toushiro's age. "Oh! Excuse me, Captain! I didn't mean to be rude." She bowed before turning back to the white haired boy.

Matsumoto tightened her arms, wanting to reach for Haineko, but unwilling to let go of her son. His panic troubled her. "Who are you?" she demanded. "You're not Hinamori."

"Let me go, Mother," Toushiro whispered, his fear and disbelief slowly receding in favor of an icy rage. When Matsumoto didn't appear to hear him, he raised his voice. "Mother, I said, let me go!"

All movement stopped at his shout, even Momo now staring at the duo of the tenth squad. Before the others had been shocked at Momo's return, now they were dumbstruck at Toushiro's outburst, fearing that he'd snapped.

Finally, Momo stepped bravely forward and spoke what was on the minds of everyone not in the know. "_Rangiku-san's your mother?_"


	9. Chapter 8

_A/N: I have seven reviewers to thank: __**Umayar**__, __**Thunder Claw03**__, __**69EmoGaaraFan69**__, __**radmon2334**__, __**Doremon**__, __**Mira-chan95**__, and __**"ttfantt**__.__**" **__And I do believe some people have added this to their lists, thank you._

Disclaimer: I do not own the Bleach characters, manga, anime, movies, etc. They belong by copyright laws to Kubo Tite et al.

_His Mother, His Lieutenant_

_Ch. 8_

Birds chirped, the sun rose higher in the sky, and still no one spoke after Momo's startled question. Matsumoto remained frozen in shock while Toushiro slowly calmed down enough to understand what had happened. _Crap_, was his wayward thought, sure his lieutenant was going to blow. Normally his mother was slow to anger because she preferred to get even but when she did lose her cool, it wasn't pretty.

"You know?" came the hushed whisper. Those farthest away from the blonde had to inch closer to hear what was going on. Maybe the genius hadn't lost it.

"Che, I'm a genius, remember?"

"You knew, all this time _and_ _you didn't tell me_?"

Ichigo winced at the tone and took a step back. "Ah, Rangiku-san…"

"You too?" she snapped, eyes narrowing on the other teen.

"Well, I was right there when you were fighting Ichimaru. It was kinda hard not to listen to your conversation."

"Um, Taicho-san, perhaps you ought to keep quiet," Momo suggested. Rukia stepped forward to yank Ichigo out of the way.

Matsumoto returned her ire back on her son. "Explain yourself, young man."

"I just did. I figured it out. I got there just as you killed Ichimaru. I heard what you were saying. Now can we get back to the important part? The imposter?"

"I'm not an imposter, Toushiro Hitsugaya! I thought you'd be glad I was back!"

"Momo's dead! How dare you take her form and come here!"

"I _was_ dead! The Zanpakutou queen brought me back. And don't you yell at me!" Neither young adult noticed that they were now nose to nose. Momo's eyes filled with tears. "I thought you'd be happy that I was alive," she choked out softly. "She showed me how much you cried. I've never seen you cry before."

Momentarily speechless because of her tears, Toushiro was able to focus on her reiatsu. The spark of fire in it was familiar and he studied her closely. "Momo?" he whispered. "Is that really you?"

"Shiro-chan!" she sobbed, flinging herself at his chest. Instinctively his arms went around her, holding her as she cried.

The others nodded, believing that she was who she said she was. Momo had been the only one besides Ukitake who had ever dared to call the ice captain by that diminutive. Matsumoto hung back, still unsure why her son wasn't more upset. Then again, he was largely a rational child and he'd never been one to rail against things he couldn't change. Not normally anyway. There'd been incidents lately but she figured that was because he was going through the normal stages of adolescence.

"Wait a minute!" Renji interjected, eyeing his old classmate. "Let me get this straight. Momo was dead but by some miracle a Zanpakutou queen that we've never heard of brings her back to life."

"Yes, haven't you been paying attention?" Rukia scowled, relaxed as if the events of the last few minutes were common everyday occurrences.

"And Rangiku-san is Hitsugaya-taicho's mother."

"Yes! Why's that so hard to understand?" Ichigo snapped.

"Kurosaki is correct," Byakuya admonished although he'd been just as surprised as all the others. "It is easy to understand what has happened."

Jolted by the noble's voice, the other Shinigami began throwing questions at the trio still huddled close together. Mother and son ignored the voices while Momo continued to cry her heart out. Unohana led the still confused sixth squad lieutenant away while the Research Institute packed up their equipment and along with Kurotsuchi left.

Eventually those present came to understand that they weren't going to get anything from the three and drifted away, hoping to be the first ones to bring news of these discoveries to their captains and squads. Some even dared to ask their questions of Unohana until she got tired of their prying and glared. Ichigo and Rukia stayed, lending moral support.

"Rangiku-san, are you all right; you're looking a little pale."

"My son knows…and he's okay with things."

"Sure, he would have told you if he wasn't," Ichigo said, hoping the color would return to her face.

The blonde lieutenant watched Toushiro for a moment and then sighed. "Well, so much for my best intentions. Toushiro, we'd better get back. Bring your girlfriend."

"That's Taicho to you, Lieutenant." Still gripping Momo's hand tightly, he turned to his mother. "At least during work. But you're right, we'd better get back. There's a lot you have to explain, Momo. Kurosaki, you and Kuchiki will tell the soutaicho for us?"

"Sure, I'd love to see his face when we tell him the news. He'll be drinking his sake early today."

"Yamamoto-sama drinks sake?" Confusion wrinkled Momo's brow.

"No, but Kyoraku does." The orange haired captain was dragged away by Rukia snickering.

"Kyoraku-taicho is Captain-Commander? How long was I really gone?"

"A lot longer than you think."

"Well, I had to be gone _years_ if you've grown so much, Shiro-chan."

"That's Hitsugaya-taicho," he corrected without any real hope of her changing the way she addressed him. Some things never changed no matter how much time passed.

* * *

Shunsui was debating the advantages and disadvantages of having an early drink when Nanao burst into the soutaicho's office. She didn't stop her head long dash until she was directly in front of his desk. "You won't believe what just happened."

"Did Hitsugaya and Kurosaki make it off all right?"

"Not exactly, Shunsui. Have you partaken yet?" she asked, gesturing towards the sake bottle sitting on one corner.

"Yare, Nanao-chan, I swear I was only thinking about…" he trailed off as a saucer full of alcohol was shoved under his nose. "Well, if you insist." He had poured a second serving before Nanao figured it was finally time to tell him.

"Momo is back alive." Kyoraku choked, coughing in an effort to get the liquid out of his lungs. "And Lieutenant Matsumoto is Captain Hitsugaya's mother."

Ichigo and Rukia arrived just in time to see the normally laid back captain bobble his sake. He juggled the saucer in hopes of preserving the contents while at the same time trying to save the sake jug from falling onto the floor. Neither effort was a success.

"Ah, I see you've told Captain Kyoraku already, Lieutenant Ise."

"Matsumoto is Toushiro-kun's mother? Who knew?" The eighth division captain cum soutaicho sighed. "I suppose that answers a lot of questions. What's this about Momo coming back from the dead?"

"It's why none of our Zanpakutous would tell us what was going on. Toushiro and I were about to go through the portal and out she stepped. I don't think she has any idea how long she's been gone."

"Yare, yare…" was the only thing the soutaicho could think of to say.

* * *

"I've been gone how long?" Momo sank down onto the sofa in Toushiro's office, absently noting that there were larges amount of paper adding to the cushioned feel of it.

"Nine months, Momo. We looked for your body but no one could find it. The only thing I thought I could do for you was give you a decent burial. I never meant to hurt you. Had I been better, more powerful, Aizen would never have tricked me into killing you. I'm sorry I couldn't protect you."

"I'm sorry too, Toushiro. I shouldn't have believed him over you. We grew up together; I've known you a lot longer than I ever knew him. Not that any of us really knew him."

The white haired teen looked at her in surprise. "You no longer think Gin was at fault?"

"He was, but Aizen was the mastermind. I understand everything now." Boldly she embraced him, showing him she understood and forgave him.

"Aww, isn't that sweet?" Matsumoto smiled from her desk, holding her head with one hand. "We should celebrate."

"No, there's work to be done. We still don't understand where Momo was for the first six months after the war. I can understand time moving differently in the Realm of the Zanpakutou than it does here but you said you were only allowed to be there three days."

"Yes, and in that time, three months passed here. I can ask Tobiume, maybe she'll finally give me answers."

"Does it really matter, Toushiro?" his mother asked with a complete disregard for protocol.

"No, I suppose it doesn't. And would you stop calling me by my first name while we're working?"

"But we're not working," she pointed out with a grin. "I know, why don't we take a picture? You, me and your girlfriend."

Both teenagers blushed; ready to deny all thoughts of being together. "Rangiku-san, I don't think that's a good idea."

"But it'd be such _fun_," she pouted.

"Work, Matsumoto, work. There's a whole pile of paperwork under these cushions."

"Mou, Toushiro, you're such a slave driver."

"Matsumoto," he warned, a vein appearing at his brow.

"Just one, teeny, weenie picture?"

"_Mother!_"

Three barracks away Ichigo leaned back in his chair and grinned. "Well, everyone knows now."


	10. Chapter 9

_A/N: I had quite a few reviews this time around. Thank you, __**perfect beauty**__, __**Thunder Claw03**__, __**CressidaRene**__, __**Umayar**__, __**JadeKurosaki**__, __**Doremon**__, __**Mira-chan95**__, and __**codegirl96**__. Oh, and thanks to all of you who've added this to your lists. Some of you had asked about the "Realm of the Zanpakutou." Truth is, until someone asked, I had intended skipping any explanation. Let's see if I can satisfy your curiosity._

Disclaimer: I do not own the Bleach characters, manga, anime, movies, etc. They belong by copyright laws to Kubo Tite et al.

_His Mother, His Lieutenant_

_Ch. 9_

There were times when he hated being a captain. He had even been willing to forgo the honor so long as he could kill Aizen. Now, when he was faced with the decision on how to treat his mother, was when he disliked it the most. Toushiro had known her for so long as his lieutenant, an airhead that preferred shopping and drinking to office work, he didn't know where to draw the line. He had always demanded respect from his subordinates and his peers alike. She had ignored most boundaries except using his title and in times of battle.

Absently Toushiro wondered how he ever missed realizing Rangiku Matsumoto was his mother. They called him a genius but she had had him fooled. Truth of the matter was his mother wasn't the ditz she pretended to be. Maybe Kurosaki was right and their parents just acted like fools to annoy them.

Like at present.

"Matsumoto, I don't care if you're my mother. When we're on duty, you will obey my every order."

"Aw, you called me Mother the other day. Can't you do so again?" Rangiku hugged him, glad he was sitting down so she could learn over him. His face pressed into her chest, causing the young man to sputter in embarrassment.

"That's just so wrong," Ichigo said from the doorway. "Geesh, Rangiku-san, maybe you ought to stop doing that. He's not a little kid anymore."

"I was never a little kid," Toushiro snapped, drawing in a lung full of air. Seriously, his mother really needed to register her chest as a weapon.

"Of course you were. I have pictures." Matsumoto went over to a bookshelf and slid a volume off the shelf. "These are from his days in the Academy. All of his achievements were remarked most notably upon."

Toushiro blushed, realizing she had kept track of his progress. She had always taken an interest in his training, having been the one to find him. "Hn, you can trip down memory lane later, Mother. Right now I want to know if Haineko has told you anything about the realm of their origins. We thought we knew everything that there was to know about Zanpakutous."

"Nah, the stupid cat isn't cooperating. What about Hyorinmaru?"

"He says he's one of the two guardians. Their realm has existed as long as there has been need of powerful spirits to protect humans and the newly dead from evil. No real records exist concerning their history and only a book is kept of when and where each Zanpakutou is. I took that to mean that their laws, which they have, and their knowledge are passed orally."

"Zangetsu said something similar. Every Zanpakutou has a spirit he or she protects and partners with. Only when a new soul is born that has power is a new Zanpakutou created, or rather born. After the soul goes into the reincarnation process, the Zanpakutou goes home." Ichigo scratched the back of his head. "I kind of tuned out after that."

"You're _so_ helpful, Kurosaki," Toushiro said sarcastically.

"Well, who cares where they come from? Let the Research Institute dig into the mystery. You got your girl back."

A vein popped at his forehead. "Momo's home, yes, but where was she before she woke up in the other dimension? If we can learn about our Zanpakutou…"

"Tobiume told me everything, Toushiro-kun." Momo stood sedately behind Ichigo. "Excuse me, Kurosaki-taicho." The orange haired hero moved out of the way to allow the other lieutenant entrance. "About where I was, I mean. She took me to see Hachi-san."

"Isn't he one of the Vizards?" Matsumoto asked, becoming completely serious. This was no time for teasing her son about his feelings for the girl he grew up with.

"Yes, the queen brought me back with her powers but I still had to heal. Hachi-san's powers are like Inoue-san's. And then I had to earn the right to come back completely. Her Majesty wasn't going to allow someone who thought a traitor was the one being hurt back into the Gotei Thirteen." Momo turned to Ichigo and bowed deeply. "Thank you for taking care of Aizen. I wouldn't have wanted Toushiro-kun to fight him."

"I already did," he admitted sourly. There was no need to tell her the results of that encountered.

"Yeah, sure, kid." Ichigo waved away the thanks.

"I'm not a kid! I'm older than Toushiro-kun."

"Not by much, Bed-wetter." The white haired teen smirked when she became red in the face. It was good to see her get riled.

"I do not wet the bed! It was only that once and…" Blush stained her cheeks and she turned her nose up at him.

"Che, fine, you're not a kid. It's hard to tell with all these short Shinigami running around. No one looks their real age."

The other Shinigami watched as Rukia snuck up behind Ichigo and gave him a shove. "Idiot. What are you doing here anyway? There's paperwork to do. Get back to your desk."

"Ow! That hurt, Rukia. Aren't you supposed to listen to _my_ orders?"

"Why should she?" Toushiro asked, amused at his friend's predicament. "Matsumoto never listens to me and that started way before I knew she was my mother."

Sighing, Ichigo waved goodbye and reluctantly followed his lieutenant out. Rangiku turned her attention on the two young people left. "Isn't love a wonderful thing?" she asked casually just to see them turn red.

"Shut up and do your work, Matsumoto. I have to talk to Momo." Toushiro dragged the peach out of the room and made his way to the roof. Sitting up high always helped him think.

"Toushiro-kun?" The tenth division captain didn't bother to correct her about using his given name. After all she'd been through, Toushiro figured Momo had the right to revert to calling him so familiarly.

"I used to sit watching the sunset when you were at the Academy and wished you were with me to eat watermelon. Do you know, I haven't had one since you've been gone?"

"Oh, Toushiro!"

"Never mind that, I wanted to ask for your help."

"What do you need my help for? You're much stronger than I am."

"I need your help with my mother. My lieutenant, I mean. You get my point. Where do I draw the line, Momo?"

Hinamori gazed out over the courtyard and studied the soldiers practicing. "She's never balked at an order given in battle right?"

"No," he admitted grudgingly.

"I don't think you have to worry about drawing lines, Toushiro. Rangiku-san knew long before you did your relationship. She also knew how much it hurt you to be ignored because of your age. I think she loves you far too much to start disrespecting your authority when it comes to your duties. Maybe you should tell her you're not comfortable calling her 'mother' yet and stick to something in the middle. You've always stuck with 'Matsumoto,' right?"

"Yeah. I always thought she was treating me like a little brother. Like you used to before you left."

"Well, what's a compromise? Mother is too much and Matsumoto too formal. Why not just use her first name? You can still get your point across even if you have to yell at her."

"I'm glad you're back, Momo. I mean really back and not some zombie that Aizen was controlling. He really was a sick bastard to hurt you that way."

"My Shiro-chan. Always trying to protect me. Let's go get some melon, okay?"

"As soon as you stop calling me Shiro-chan. I'm not a little boy any more, Momo."

Momo blushed, looking at the tall young man who held out his hand to her. "No, I suppose you're not." She took his hand and together they went to find what was probably the last remaining watermelon of the season.


	11. Chapter 10

_A/N: Five people to thank for their reviews: __**Thunder Claw03**__, __**Doremon**__, __**Umayar**__, __**JadeKurosaki**__, __**perfect beauty**__ and __**Mira-chan95**__, and quite a few to thank for the addition to their lists. Now wasn't Manga Chapter 414 a twist? For some reason, I was kind of hoping Gin would try to do away with Aizen. Sorry for taking so long to get this out. Inspiration wasn't striking._

Disclaimer: I do not own the Bleach characters, manga, anime, movies, etc. They belong by copyright laws to Kubo Tite et al.

_His Mother, His Lieutenant_

_Ch. 10_

Matsumoto was grudgingly doing her work when she heard laughter coming closer to the office as whomever it was made their way down the hall. Lifting her head when the door opened, she was greatly surprised to find that it was Toushiro and Momo making all the noise. Tempted to remark on the rare occurrence, she decided to do what any other mother would do in a situation like this.

She took a picture.

The bright flash from the camera she had taken to keeping near her was all it took to wipe the smiles from the two teenagers' faces. Her son now wore his famous scowl while Momo had turned bright red in embarrassment.

"Mother!" Toushiro made to move forward to snatch the offending evidence from his lieutenant's hands but Momo's gentle tug stalled him.

"I had to document this, Toushiro. I don't think there's any proof that you can laugh. We'll have to have this developed for posterity." Quick as a wink the strawberry blonde was flash stepping out of the room.

"Great, now she's going to get it published in that rag Hisagi calls a newspaper."

"Oh, don't be so hard on her, Toushiro. She just does it to tease you."

"Hn, she's a pain."

"You thought that before you knew she was your mother. That hasn't changed. I thought you weren't going to call her 'mother' because it was too awkward."

"I forget when I get mad at her."

"I see. Have you told Granny about this?"

"I didn't have to. The news made it all the way to the outside of the walls. She sent a note congratulating me on finding my birth mother along with her usual care package."

"Has she heard about me?"

"Yes, I went to see her after the war was over, and again the other day. She wants to see you."

"There's so much to do at Squad Five. It's still without any captain."

"You could become the captain if you had your bankai."

"I don't know. I don't think the members trust me anymore."

"Ridiculous, it's not your fault Aizen targeted you. I could ask Kurosaki to help you achieve bankai, if you want."

"Won't you do it, Toushiro? Your ice Zanpakutou would be better."

"No, Momo. I'm never drawing my sword on you again." Hitsugaya squeezed her arm in comfort. "Besides, you've never sparred with him before."

"But he's a captain…"

"He's a seventeen year old human who became a Shinigami. He doesn't mind helping out his friends."

"Well, if you think he wouldn't mind…"

"_He_ won't mind, Kuchiki will. She's as harsh a taskmaster as Lieutenant Ise. Although, if you really wanted to go against an ice Zanpakutou, she might be willing to train with you."

Toushiro guided her to the couch, checking under the cushions for hidden reports before sitting her down. It felt good to be finally the one who had to crouch in order to look at someone. "If it's what you really want."

"It is. I wanted to obtain it before I came back but the queen said that I didn't need to be that powerful to return. I want to be strong, Toushiro-kun."

"You are strong. I knew that once you saw the truth, you'd fight back with everything in you."

"I needed to come back. Once the illusion was gone, and I saw what really happened that day, I couldn't let you go on thinking that it was your fault. You're strong too, Toushiro, but you're not infallible."

"Maybe I just need to be reminded of that every once in a while."

"Oh, don't worry, I will." Momo gave him a wide grin and patted his arm. "You can be such a grouch; someone's got to remind you to loosen up. It's going to take a lot of work to get the Soul Society back up and running but there will be time for fun, ne?"

"If you say so. You don't have a mother for a lieutenant."

"Mou, Toushiro-kun, you're so mean."

"No, I'm the responsible one. And although Rangku appears to have done her work, she will never touch anything on my desk. She even brings it to me in the infirmary if she thinks I'm well enough."

"You're going to work, at this hour?"

"Yes, I have to gather my troops and make a formal announcement about Rangiku. If I can round her up. I don't want the men thinking they can go to her to make me change my mind just because she's my mother."

"Well, motherhood would trump rank."

"Not in this division."

* * *

Toushiro stood in front of his men, Rangiku at his side. The people of Squad Ten were not used to seeing him more than slightly over four feet. It was probably too much to ask them to be used to his lieutenant as his mother. Several in the front row kept looking between their captain and their lieutenant for any similarities. The teen knew they wouldn't find any. Even though Gin and Rangiku were his parents, he shared no physical traits with them although he supposed he'd eventually reach a height similar to Ichimaru in the next hundred years or so.

"As you should all be aware of by now, Rangiku Matsumoto is in fact my mother. However, when it comes to any order given, any policy enacted within this division, my word is all that counts. You are not to go crying to your lieutenant thinking she can fix things if you think I'm being too harsh. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes, sir," came the chorus.

"Any attempt to do so will result in immediate disciplinary action."

"Yes, sir."

"Dismissed." He waited until they were alone before turning to his mother. "That goes for you too, Rangiku."

"What, I'm no longer 'Mother'?"

"That's too informal for the moment. Momo suggested the middle ground. Is that all right?" For a moment, she saw the uncertainty that was common in teens his age.

"Yes, it is. As long as you don't expect the same restraint from me."

"Heaven forbid you act with restraint."

Matsumoto laughed and hugged him with her usual enthusiasm. And although she hugged him tight, there was no desperation in the action. "Time for my little taicho to go to bed."

"I'm not a kid."

"But don't you want to keep growing?"

"I'll grow in my own time. I'm the right height for the moment."

Matsumoto sighed, releasing him. "I think you're going to be as tall as Gin."

"I figured that."

"I'm sorry you have to have him as a father."

"We all make mistakes, Rangiku. At least he tried getting me away from Aizen."

"He shouldn't have taken you away from me."

"You found me, isn't that the important thing?" Toushiro stepped away from her, not wanting to be close in case she started to cry.

"I never stopped looking. And I wouldn't have, even if it took me the rest of my life as a shinigami."


	12. Chapter 11

_A/N: Three reviewers to thank: **Umayar**, **Thunder Claw03**, and **Doremon**, and more still to thank who added this or its author to their lists. Sorry I haven't updated before now. Another case of writer's block. Of course, had Manga Chapter 415 come out sooner, there wouldn't have been any problem. Talk about a twist._

Disclaimer: I do not own the Bleach characters, manga, anime, movies, etc. They belong by copyright laws to Kubo Tite et al.

_His Mother, His Lieutenant_

_Ch. 11_

Each member of the tenth division took the open acknowledgement of mother and son one of two ways. Either they shrugged it off as nothing new, or they harped on the fact that Toushiro must have known long before the end of the war because he'd always been easier on Matsumoto's insubordination than anyone else's. The young captain ignored their complaints in favor of doing his work and merely glared at those who were foolish enough to do so while he was in the room.

Matsumoto's reaction was just the opposite. She didn't ignore it and worked twice as hard to prove that not only was she still under the complete command of her son, not vice versa, but also not bothered by the fact that her captain was her son. She even went so far as to do at least half of her paperwork. If the men and women under her were unlucky enough to get caught harping by her, she wasn't lenient in her punishment.

Currently nearly half the squad was out in the Rukongai for their comments. She had them running from a little known spot all the way back to the barracks. And as a good many of them had not yet mastered shunpo, it was going to be a long day. When she had informed Toushiro of her intentions, he had nodded his approval and turned his attention back to whatever problem he was currently working on. The teenager had started a project days ago and had yet to figure it out. Obviously he had told neither his friend nor his girlfriend because both had shrugged when applied to for answers.

Veering off the path for a rest, Rangiku could easily catch up to the front to the group if she needed to, the lieutenant decided to wait there for the stragglers. Pushing through the brush, she came upon the scene of what had been her worst nightmare before Toushiro had been grievously hurt by Aizen. The scenes of her attack played in her mind rapidly and she fought back the panic. She had been a student at the Academy, trying to catch up to Gin even though he'd long since become a member of the Gotei Thirteen.

Three men had attacked her, taking something from her she never would have willingly gave and could not take back no matter how hard she had tried. Eventually the waking nightmare faded and she was able to look at the wooded area with the cool detachment of a soldier. About to turn and leave, she noticed the ground underneath the tree had been disturbed. This was a little known area and there weren't people for several miles. She couldn't detect any animals so Rangiku went to investigate. Bending down she moved the soft earth, surprised when a book wrapped in leather appeared in a hole approximately three feet deep. Frowning, she opened it just enough to discover familiar handwriting and closed it quickly. This was neither the time nor the place to be reading something of Gin's. Heading back to her people, she put one of the other seated officers in charge and returned to the office to begin reading. Perhaps this was a confession of sorts and she would finally be able to understand why Ichimaru had done what he had.

* * *

Toushiro returned to his office after having his lunch with Momo. He felt his mother's reiatsu and was surprised she had returned so soon. Maybe her punishments had goaded their men into putting some effort into their training. It would be nice if they all could shunpo. Opening the door, he was surprised to find a bottle of sake at her elbow and a box of tissues in front of her. Rangiku had cut back on the alcohol and for that he was glad. Something had obviously set her back. Anger rose in him at the thought of someone hurting his mother. He'd always cared what happened to her but he'd become more protective of her since learning who she really was.

"Rangiku."

"Toushiro, I didn't realize you were there. Did you enjoy your lunch with Hinamori-chan?"

"Yes. What's the matter?"

"I found this buried under a tree near where the squad was running. It was Gin's. I never realized how far he would go to get revenge."

"I don't understand." It was not the first time he had expressed such sentiments where his sire was concerned. Just about everything Ichimaru had done confused him.

Matsumoto sighed, knowing she would have to tell him everything. She only hoped the barracks could stand up to another reiastu attack. "It started when I was in the Academy. Gin had already become a member of the Gotei Thirteen and I was eager to join as well. On a break one day I was walking through the woods in a far district of the Rukongai, hoping Gin could take the time to meet with me."

"Go on," he urged, getting the feeling he wasn't going to like the next part.

"I was attack by three shinigami. I lost consciousness so I have no real idea what happened to me. I can only guess. When I came to, Gin was there and he had that horrible grin he used to wear plastered on his face. He was trying to be reassuring but his reiatsu fluctuated badly just as yours does when you're in a rage."

With extreme effort, he kept his temper on a short leash. "What does that have to do with you crying and drinking in the middle of the day?" he asked although she had never had to have a reason to drink before.

"This book details the incredible lengths he went to in order to kill Aizen. Aizen was apparently behind the attack on me. Even then he was searching for a way to become a god. Gin plotted to become as close as possible to the man in order to learn the secret to his shikai. All so he could avenge me. He knew he'd have to betray the Soul Society but he was willing."

"I see." Toushiro shifted uncomfortably, aware of just how much he had in common with the dead man. He too had been willing to lose his captaincy if it meant he could avenge Momo and kill Aizen.

"Everything's in here. He buried it way out there to keep Aizen from finding out the truth. He corrupted his own soul just so he could get even for me. And I…I killed him."

Rangiku burst into tears again. Never having seen his mother this heartbroken before, Toushiro was tempted to call in reinforcements in the form of Momo. Taking a deep breath, he sucked up his courage and approached the sobbing lieutenant. "Rangiku."

The strawberry blonde didn't respond, only blew her nose and continued to cry. Knowing he had to be patient (he'd get all kinds of grief if he wasn't); Toushiro awkwardly patted his mother on the back. "Rangiku, he wouldn't want you to worry over something like that. He knew what he was doing the moment he decided on his plan."

"He was just as young as you were when you joined the Academy. Did you know that he became the third seat of Squad Five by killing his opponent?"

"Maybe it was one of the men who hurt you."

"Maybe," Rangiku sighed again, feeling a fresh bout of tears coming on. Why didn't he _tell_ me what he was doing?"

"Because Aizen would have known something was up if you and he had continued on as you were." He heard her sniff back the tears and loudly blow her nose. Tossing aside the tissue, Rangiku grabbed ahold of Toushiro in a tight hug. The sudden movement threw him off balance and he landed with his face pressed into her chest.

"You're such a good son, comforting your mother in her time of need."

"Geesh woman, will you quit trying to suffocate me?" In answer, she hugged him again. "Mother!"


	13. Chapter 12

_A/N: Eight reviewers to thank: __**Doremon**__, __**charles123**__, __**JadeKurosaki**__, __**Thunder Claw03**__, __**iceyxstrawberry**__, __**CressidaRene**__, __**MisaxMisa**__, and __**Nightling17**__. And thank you to the others who've added this or its author to their lists. It's been a while, I know but I got kind of stuck on how I was going to proceed. This chapter definitely did not go as planned._

Disclaimer: I do not own the Bleach characters, manga, anime, movies, etc. They belong by copyright laws to Kubo Tite et al.

_His Mother, His Lieutenant_

_Ch. 12_

Having escaped from his emotional maternal parent without anyone witnessing the embarrassing scene, Toushiro took Gin's book and made his way up to the roof. He often went there to think so if any of his men saw him, no one would think twice about it. They knew better than to disturb him. The young captain wanted to know what exactly Ichimaru had thought he could accomplish by such a deep deception. Aizen had been rotten from the first so it was possible a streetwise kid from the outer parts of the Rukongai had cottoned onto that faster than others who hadn't had an upbringing as rough as others. Momo had always lived with his grandmother so she hadn't had the same problems Gin and Rangiku had had. Maybe that was part of the reason Renji had been so unacceptable as part of Aizen's plan. A street kid knew too many ways to deceive and even under Aizen's illusion would have realized something wasn't right.

Sitting on the very apex of the wooden barracks, Toushiro opened the leather volume and plunged into the complicated and twisted world that had been his father's for the last century and more. He didn't surface again until well past night fall and then it was to find Kurosaki sitting not far from him, staring out over the Seireitei. "What are you doing here, Kurosaki?" the younger taicho asked, surprised that he hadn't felt the other young man's reiatsu.

"I came to invite you out for dinner. Some of the old gang and I were going to hang out. I found Rangiku blowing her nose and knocking back a jug of sake. Her eyes were red like she'd been crying. Since you were nowhere to be found, I figured you'd either upset her or had hightailed out of the office when she started."

"I did not upset my mother. As usual, it was Gin's fault. He hid this book and she found it this morning. It details his plans to kill Aizen. In the front it even tells how to avoid being hypnotized by his Zanpakutou."

"Che, could have used that a long time ago."

"Gin never did things the easy way. Did you know, his entire betrayal was because Rangiku had been attack while in the academy?"

"By Aizen, I take it."

"Yes. Well, his minions, actually. He was already plotting then to betray the Soul Society."

"The guys in your family really go all out for revenge."

"Like you don't? Most people thought Momo was as a sister to me and that's why I thought I needed to protect her so bad. Maybe she was at first but not any longer. It's the same with you and Kuchiki. If anyone thought to harm her, you'd go for their throats, wouldn't you?"

"I'd probably have to wait in line while Rukia froze them into icicles first though. I guess Rangiku needed that extra protection until Haineko decided to get off her lazy butt and come out into the open."

"Yes, she wasn't as tough as she is now. I don't know what they really did to her, Gin doesn't say but I have a feeling he killed the other three men. Even as a kid, he didn't waste time. He was smart about it, I'll give him that. He knew to keep this a secret from her."

"Rangiku wouldn't have been as patient as Ichimaru."

"Isn't there a saying in your world about revenge being a dish best served cold?"

"Yeah, but I'm afraid you don't have the temperament for that either, Toushiro. Your Zanpakutou might be an ice type, but your temper definitely comes from Rangiku. Have you ever seen her get angry? I mean really angry, not like that day on the hill."

"Are you kidding? Try interrupting a SWA meeting and see what happens. It's not a pretty sight." Toushiro shivered in remembered dread and flopped down onto his back. "_That's_ one sight I'll never forget."

"What is this SWA thing, anyway? Rukia said she had to go to a meeting tomorrow afternoon for it. Leaving me with a mountain of paperwork to sign, as usual."

"The Shinigami Women's Association? Basically every female shinigami interested in making our lives miserable attends and plots on how to embarrass us, annoy us, or get into trouble in some other fashion. If rumors are correct, they're thinking of doing a new calendar. You'd be wise to make sure you're not being spied on while dressing in the future. Yachiru is good with a camera and she's a sneak. What's worse is she's the president. Nemu is the vice president unless something's changed I don't know about and Lieutenant Ise is up high on the chain of command there as well. The only thing going for me at this stage of the game is that Rangiku probably won't let them put any embarrassing pictures of me in while I'm dressing. Their last yearly bachelor printout resulted in a lot of unwanted attention."

"Hey, you don't have to worry about that now that you're dating Hinamori. And I guess I don't either, because I'm seeing Rukia." Ichigo joined the other teen in looking up at the stars.

"Che, if you think that'll save you from getting caught in one of their messes, think again."

"One of whose messes, Toushiro-kun?" Momo stared down at the white haired captain, hands on her hips. She was good at hiding her reiatsu so she'd been able to hear the entire conversation.

"Momo! I didn't mean it like it sounded, you know how Yachiru is when she's taking pictures. She's got no sense of personal boundaries."

"You know, _I'm_ part of the SWA too. We don't get into messes."

Ichigo couldn't hold back a snicker. "She heard the entire thing." Momo transferred her glare to the other teen.

"I should tell Rukia about this. And I'm definitely telling your mother, Toushiro. I'm sure she's got some lovely photos she can share."

Toushiro gave his girl a smirk. "The only pictures she's taken of me lately have had you in them. So unless you don't mind becoming gossip for the whole of the Gotei Thirteen, be my guest."

"I've seen those, I think they're really nice. I was thinking of bringing them with me when I went to visit Granny."

Ichigo rose, and hauled the younger captain up with him. "He's just worried the other women will put him back on the bachelor list, Hinamori. I'm sure you don't want a group of girls thinking he's available." Toushiro hadn't been worried about that at all but he went with the excuse so as not to further anger his girlfriend.

"Oh, I won't let them do that, and neither will Rangiku-san." Momo's look gentled into a smile. "I almost forgot, Toushiro, why is she crying?"

"Gin, why else? Can you look after her a while, Momo? Ichigo invited me to go with some of his other friends for dinner. I don't want her alone at the moment."

"Sure, we'll plan how to keep you out of the new calendar." Momo looked at Ichigo with a frown. "I'm not so sure you can be kept out, Kurosaki-taicho. You're the Hero of Soul Society after all."

"Can we negotiate?" he asked, wondering what kinds of things he'd have to promise Rukia in order to get her to keep him out of the blasted thing. He had a feeling if he let Yachiru have her way, there would be some very unprintable pictures taken.

"Maybe, we'll see." With a wave, Momo left the two boys on the roof. Rejoining Rangiku in the division office, she was glad to see that the other woman had stopped crying.

"Was he on the roof, like I thought?"

"Yes, I think he's read the entire book he had with him if he's been gone as long as you say. Ichigo invited him to dinner. Toushiro was warning him about the SWA."

"Well, we are a very fierce group, aren't we?"

"At least the rumors that made their way to the guys are still misleading. They think we're doing another calendar."

"What they don't know won't hurt them," Rangiku said, pulling out the collection of pictures Yachiru had already been hard at work collecting. Several showed men in various stages of dress as well many couples. "I think your idea of a bachelor issue of our monthly newsletter featuring success stories was an inspired idea, Momo."

"Me too," the young lieutenant said, a giggle bubbling out. "Doesn't Toushiro-kun look so cute in this one?" she asked, pointing to one of the now taller ice captain in a particularly striking pose during one of his many solo practices.

"My baby boy's growing into such a handsome man."

Had any of the men destined to be featured in the newsletter been aware of what was really going on, they'd have likely run for the nearest gate to the Living World. Not that they could have taken refuge there, either. Laying smack dab in the middle of Rangiku's desk were a couple of heroic action shots of Yasutora Sado and Uyruu Ishida.

It seemed that this time around neither super powered human, prideful Quincy, nor male shinigami were safe from the skillful and sly Eleventh Squad lieutenant.


	14. Chapter 13

_A/N: Wow, quite a few reviews. Thanks to __**charles123**__, __**Doremon**__, __**Jiyle**__, __**JadeKurosaki**__, __**Capsule**__**Corp. Heiress**__, __**perfect beauty**__, __**MisaxMisa**__, __**CressidaRene**__, and __**Umayar**__. And thank you to those that have added this or its author to their lists._

Disclaimer: I do not own the Bleach characters, manga, anime, movies, etc. They belong by copyright laws to Kubo Tite et al.

_His Mother, His Lieutenant_

_Ch. 13_

The feeling of impending doom strengthened for Toushiro as the week went on. Rangiku was uncharacteristically doing her paperwork and he didn't think it was because she'd taken an affront to the comments about her insubordination as she'd routinely done lately. Not from him of course but from their soldiers. She was presently filling out forms with an efficiency that would have made Nanao Ise proud.

That just made him more suspicious. She didn't like paperwork and studiously avoided it but there had been offers in the past few days to go drinking and she'd turned them all down. Either she was coming down with some sickness or the SWA was planning something dastardly and she was part of the decoy. Honestly, if they wanted to keep the prodigy out of the loop, having his mother act unnaturally was not the way to go about it. The young taicho was about to inquire as to his lieutenant's health when a knock on the office door derailed his attention.

"Enter," he said shortly, hoping the person on the other side would get the picture that he wasn't in the mood for games.

Ishida pulled open the door and looked directly and unwaveringly at the tenth division captain. Surprised, Toushiro wondered briefly how he'd become able to hide his reiatsu. No doubt the Quincy had been hard at work training. "If you're looking for Kurosaki, he's in his office for once."

"I didn't come looking just for him, but for you as well." Since the Quincy swore up and down to be an enemy of the Gotei Thirteen, his willing presence in not only Soul Society but the Seireitei was disturbing. No one really believed the young man by this point concerning his supposed opposition but they let the prideful young man have his illusions.

"Yes?" Vague interest was giving way to concern. The Quincy and he had never been close.

"Oh, Ishida-kun, it's nice of you to visit." Rangiku looked up from her work, worry on her brow. "You don't visit often enough."

"Hn, I expect one day to be here far too much. There is no need to constantly cross the boundaries at the present time. There is something I need to discuss with Captain Hitsugaya. I hope you'll excuse us Matsumoto-san."

"Of course, Toushiro, go ahead and play. You've been far too serious of late. I'll finish my work, don't worry."

"I do not need to…" her son cut himself off with a sigh. His mother wasn't even listening so there was no point in protesting. "Follow me, Ishida." Toushiro took the young man on a short cut through the divisions, entering Ichigo's office without knocking. Not that he had to. The orange haired shinigami had made it a point to keep an "open door" policy so that his men could always have access to him.

"Yo, Toushiro. Ishida?" the other young captain questioned, his voice raising almost an octave higher in surprise. "What are you doing here? Did something happen to the girls?"

"Your family is fine, Kurosaki. It is something else entirely different. I discovered last evening that my apartment had been invaded by someone from the Soul Society."

"I didn't send anyone. Toushiro?"

"As far as I know there have been no orders in regards to any of your human friends, Kurosaki."

"I believe you know the miscreant however. She is short and has pink hair."

"Oh, crap." The two schoolmates looked at the shorter man. "Ichigo, you remember what we were discussing earlier this week?"

"Yes, but when I asked Rukia about it she said there wasn't a problem. That she had informed everyone that I was not to be hounded."

"If you wouldn't mind explaining? Sado has also felt the familiar reiatsu."

"Some of the female shinigami formed a group that has made it their mission to make the other half of the Gotei Thirteen miserable. They have done such things as create calendars with pictures of the best looking men in various stages of undress and turned out lists in their monthly newsletter of bachelors. One memorable incident was a daring attempt to pair up unattached men with a waiting list of women who had begged to be set up on dates with the top seated officers of the divisions."

"And this has to do with both Sado and I how?"

"It seems that Yachiru has decided not to limit their next scheme to those in the Soul Society. You and Sado have also been put on their hit list." Toushiro sank down onto the couch and put his head in his hands. "I should have known Momo would get me back for that crack I made. Yachiru probably has all kinds of photos of us."

"Are you trying to tell me a little girl has been spying on me without my knowledge?"

"Ishida, this is the Eleventh Squad's lieutenant, remember. She's devious, and she's quick. Even your version of shunpo wouldn't be enough to catch her if she put her mind to capturing you on film. And you can't bribe her even with candy. I've tried."

"We're screwed, aren't we?"

"Is Matsumoto-san part of this women's group?"

"Rangiku is one of the unofficial ring leaders. No doubt that's why she's been acting so odd. If she kept me off balance worrying about her because she's my mother, then I wouldn't notice what was really going on."

Ishida pushed up his glasses, about to comment on the buxom blonde's plan when something Toushiro said stopped him short. "She's your mother?"

Ichigo grinned, a chuckle bursting forth. "See what kinds of things you miss when you don't take my calls? The rest of our old group has known for weeks."

"I have no interest in associating with the Soul Society."

"Oh, come off it, Ishida. Why else would you be here? If you didn't want to contact me about this you would have tried handling Yachiru yourself."

"She's a little girl. Her discipline should be left up to her father."

"Kenpachi? You're kidding right? He lets her run wild. And he's not really her father. He'd take one look at you and laugh. Right before he declared his intention to fight you to the death."

Toushiro couldn't hold the snicker back any longer. "Zaraki loves letting her make trouble for everyone else. You should have applied to Madarame and Ayasegawa if you wanted to complain."

Ichigo straightened in his chair. "Think we can stop them?"

"Don't be stupid, Kurosaki. Matsumoto-san saw me and didn't bat an eye. Whatever is in the works has progressed too far to stop." Ishida became quiet when a member of Ichigo's squad slid to a stop outside the door.

"Taicho! It's out, the newsletter is out!" Ichigo grabbed the newest edition of the SWA newsletter and groaned.

"Well, if there's one good thing about all this, at least we're on the 'taken' list, Toushiro." With a pitying look he passed the oversized booklet to Ishida. "You're not so lucky, Ishida. If you've finally gotten up the gumption to ask Inoue out, Yachiru didn't hear about it."

"I do not see the problem, Kurosaki." With seemingly disregard for the alarmed expression on his friends' faces, the Quincy flipped open to the section featuring him. Seeing the pictures of him both dressed and partially undressed, the young man changed his mind. "Kuso."

"I did warn you," his old rival said.

Toushiro ignored the byplay and went to the window. Peering out, he saw his mother and girlfriend waving from the roof of his division. "Mother!"

"That's what you get, Toushiro-kun!" Momo called back. Rangiku saluted with a jug of sake.

Toushiro could only groan.


	15. Chapter 14

_A/N: Thank you to my reviews, __**Umayar**__, __**Thunder Claw03**__, __**charles123**__, and __**Doremon**__. And thank you to those that have added this or its author to your lists._

Disclaimer: I do not own the Bleach characters, manga, anime, movies, etc. They belong by copyright laws to Kubo Tite et al.

_His Mother, His Lieutenant_

_Ch. 14_

"This is entirely your fault, Kurosaki." The orange haired captain glared at his so-called friend as they hid behind the walls of the Kuchiki manor. Having spotted Byakuya's name on the list of bachelors, Ichigo, Toushiro and a now frightened Ishida had made a fast getaway to the noble's home in an effort to hide. While neither adolescent captain was on the "available" list, that didn't mean they were safe. Each had their own collection of fans from the war that were bound to hound them when they got ahold of the pictures Momo, Rukia, and Rangiku had submitted.

"Indeed, Kurosaki." Byakuya stared balefully at the younger man, wanting to know just why he had decided asking for sanctuary here was a good idea.

"Look, Byakuya, I don't like it either but the women won't think to look here. You still hate me and I frankly still think you're a jerk with a stick up his butt. I'd stay in the barracks but I don't know how to put up a barrier and Rukia's not going to do it for me. Besides, Ishida can't go home until Tuesday and as he _is_ on the "Most Eligible Bachelor" list, the same as you, I had hoped you'd at least have enough compassion to hide a fellow man."

"You wish me to offer the Quincy sanctuary until he can return to the Living World."

Ichigo scowled but refrained from making a sarcastic remark. "Yes. It's only logical. This is war of a different sort, man. It's them against us and they already have an advantage."

"You have a point for once, Kurosaki." Byakuya had been stalked for years ever since the first bachelor list had come out. And the pink haired nemesis that was the brains behind the operation needed to be taught manners.

"You and Ishida are good at strategizing. So is Toushiro but we can't all disappear while we come up with some way to get back at them. And since I can't hide my reiatsu no matter how hard I try, it'd be stupid for me to attempt it. Hopefully not many know Ishida's here."

"I hid my reiatsu the entire time I was going to the tenth squad. However, Matsumoto-san knows I'm here."

"That's as good as taking out an ad in Hisagi's newspaper." Toushiro frowned. His mother was a bigger gossip than the new ninth captain. It wouldn't surprise him if he returned to learn she'd sent out a hell butterfly with the news that the Quincy was here. The only reason they hadn't been chased down the streets was likely because the single women hadn't yet read the newsletter cover to cover.

"Well, as that's settled, let's go Toushiro. With the girls plotting to ruin our lives, there's no time to waste. I'll send someone to check on you, Ishida."

"Your concern is unnecessary, Kurosaki." Ishida glared at his friend. "I could have stayed with Kukaku-san."

"Yeah, but she probably wouldn't have been as sympathetic as Byakuya."

"Kurosaki, you have yet to learn manners and address me properly. I will never understand what my sister sees in you. I hope you don't plan on hurting her." The noble's slight gesture towards his Zanpakutou clearly stated what would happen if he did so.

"Of course not, I love her, you know that. I'm just going to show her that she doesn't know everything."

Ishida rather thought that had been Ichigo's intention. He watched the younger captains leave, resigning himself to uncharacteristically hiding behind someone else. As much as he would prefer facing an enemy, he was not foolish enough to think he could outrun or outwit a bunch of women who wanted him. He'd already experienced several propositions during the celebrations after the war with Aizen.

"Why did you come to confront Kurosaki? The way you act towards him does not sound like the _nakama _he claims you as."

"We have our differences but he does not care about the past between the Soul Society and the Quincy clan. He fights to protect all that he can, just as I do. That is all that matters. Sado would have come in my place but he had a gig for his band and couldn't disappear for the few days necessary to make this trip. As it does not matter how much school I miss, I was the logical choice. Plus, I can run faster if need be."

"Ah."

"I apologize for the intrusion Captain Kuchiki. I did not realize hiding was what Kurosaki had planned."

"It matters little, Quincy." Byakuya gazed off into the distance, feeling the spike in Kurosaki's reiatsu. "It seems that in this case, retreating is the better part of valor."

"Your sister is going to beat him into the ground when she finds out what he's up to."

"Rukia is a Kuchiki; she would never do something so undignified." Ishida sweat dropped. The noble obviously didn't know his sister like he thought he did. Not surprising really. Even though he had finally given her permission to become a seated officer, Byakuya constantly underestimated Rukia. She was strong enough to be the lieutenant Ichigo had insisted she become.

Unfortunately for Ichigo, she was also strong enough to beat the living daylights out of her own captain when she found out he was plotting against the SWA. And she would feel not the slightest hesitation in doing so. "So you say," was his only comment when another surge of reiatsu, Hitsugaya's this time, spiked the air. "Do any of you find it odd that Matsumoto is a mother?"

"All of us."

* * *

Toushiro stared at his mother, who was once again sitting calmly at her desk doing paperwork. The jug of sake she had saluted him with was at her elbow and she had the look of a cat that'd eaten a very tasty canary. This was not one of those times that he could command she cease and desist her actions. She had not violated any division rules so as her superior officer he was out of luck. The only thing he could do was act like an upset son and hope that she apologized and swore never to do it again.

"Rangiku."

"Ah, there you are Toushiro. Did you have fun with Ichigo and Ishida?"

"Che, we were not having _fun_ as you call it. You sent pictures in of Momo and I to that blasted rag you call a newsletter."

"Momo actually chose those, I just took them. That's what mothers do, Toushiro, they catalog their children's achievements." For a brief second he wondered where she got that idea but left it aside for the moment.

"It's embarrassing and I already have fans who hound me for my part in the Winter War. Please don't do it again."

"Ah, come on, it's not that bad, is it?" Rangiku studied his face, seeing his normal scowl replaced by a truly upset face.

"Once the fan girls get a load of those pictures, I'll have them hanging outside the division all day and night. We'll be stuck in here until they finally give up. You won't even be able to go replenish your sake supply. And I know that that's your last jug." He'd made sure that morning that that had been her last. In the past he had tried to get her to stop drinking by taking them all away but then he'd wised up and only removed some, counting on the fact that she wouldn't remember exactly how many had been hidden away. It worked; she now rationed out the jugs until she got paid.

"Toushiro, it was only a little fun. And I'm so proud of you."

"I know, Rangiku. You've always told me that." He couldn't stay mad at her. Rangiku finally got to openly acknowledge him as hers and she was proudly showing him off to everyone who would take the time to listen. Regrettably, that just happened to be a group of women and girls that fawned over him. "Just please, not again."

"All right, no more three-page spreads of my little Shiro-kun." Matsumoto cracked a smile when he began sputtering. Obviously he hadn't actually looked at the newsletter.

"Mother, that's worse than the last time you put me in that thing!" His spiritual pressure rose, all attempts of acting the wounded party going out the window.

"We had to, you've grown. I couldn't very well let Rukia put more pictures in of her brother and Ichigo, now could I?"

"I'm doomed," he muttered, wondering if he still had time to go see Momo before the hoard descended. Sudden shouts from the division entrance of "Batten down the hatches," only confirmed his theory. "Are you happy now? We're stuck."

"Oh, dear, that _was_ the last of my sake."


	16. Chapter 15

_A/N: Just some reviewers to thank: __**Doremon**__, __**Ziya Hitsugaya**__, __**69EmoGaaraFan69**__, __**Umayar**__, and __**Thunder Claw03**__. _

Disclaimer: I do not own the Bleach characters, manga, anime, movies, etc. They belong by copyright laws to Kubo Tite et al.

_His Mother, His Lieutenant_

_Ch. 15_

He'd been trapped inside his division barracks with his mother before. Screaming fan girls were really nothing new to the Squad Ten captain. However, he had not known then that Rangiku was his mother. And he had not been stuck with her when she was out of sake. So much for his brilliant plan of drying her out and hopefully easing her dependency on alcohol.

Having nothing to do now that the second day of being barricaded inside was starting, Rangiku had decided to focus her attention squarely on him. He couldn't order her to do her work, it was miraculously done. In the efforts to distract him from finding out about the newsletter, his lieutenant mother had cleared her desk of all forms and reports.

"Did you take your vitamins today, Toushiro?" she asked now, seeing that he had eaten his lunch for once.

"Yes, Rangiku. I took them yesterday too and I promise to do so tomorrow. You really don't have to worry. I find I like being taller than Momo and now you can't suffocated me if you try to give me a hug."

"It was so fun." Rangiku sighed nostalgically, amused at the vein appearing in her son's forehead.

"For you, maybe." Wishing Momo would hurry up and disperse the crowd (she was good at that) Toushiro moved from his desk to the couch where he flopped down. Laying down on his back, the white haired teen gazed up at the ceiling thoughtfully. "Say, Rangiku, how did you hide your pregnancy from everyone? Unohana has been the captain of the Fourth for a couple of centuries, surely she would have tended to you."

"My captain at the time was Isshin Kurosaki. He found out and sent me away when I began to show. He kept my secret, and I kept his when I found out he was Ichigo's father in the Living World. I suspected that he was when Ichigo showed up here to rescue Rukia from execution."

"Huh, interesting." Toushiro let his mind wander, and it always circled back to something that had been bothering him since reading Ichimaru's confession. Tobiume had said that Aizen's Zanpakutou had been executed, but she had never said anything to Momo about his father's and Tousen's being killed too.

"You've got that look on your face again. The one that says you're working on a puzzle. If you don't stop frowning, you'll get wrinkles."

"Hn, I'm not an old lady who has to worry about such things," he said absently. He hadn't really been referring to her but Toushiro knew that's what she'd think he meant.

"You little brat. I do not have wrinkles. And I'm not old."

"Course not. Just old enough to be my mother, right? And who said I was talking about you? You're quick to jump to conclusions, Rangiku."

Rangiku opened her mouth to retort, but seeing the glimmer of mischief in his teal eyes, closed it without saying anything but, "Brat." There was love in the word, and he gave her a quick smirk. Sometimes it was a trial having a genius for a son.

"Will you keep an eye out for Momo? I need to meditate for a little while. I want to ask Hyorinmaru something."

"Of course," Matsumoto said, watching as he tried to center himself. Personally she thought he was taking a nap but she didn't say anything. Either way she figured he'd get to have a talk with his Zanpakutou.

* * *

Icy clouds swirled in the air as Toushiro entered his inner world. Now that the drama with Momo was over, he had been able to speak to his dragon on a regular basis. Hyorinmaru sat curled up in the middle of a frozen field and the teenager approached him confidently. "I have more questions," he said to the Zanpakutou.

A smile curved serpentine lips and the huge guardian and wielder of snow and ice morphed into a humanoid version of himself. He found it much easier to converse with the white haired young man if he was almost the same height. "I figured as much. You are ever the curious one, Toushiro Hitsugaya."

"Ichimaru and Tousen's Zanpakutous, were they executed too?"

"No. Her Majesty knew long before any of you what Ichimaru was trying to do. There is not much that can be kept from our queen when it comes to her people. She forgave Shinsō because he was only doing what Ichimaru wanted to avenge your mother. That is not to say that he did not receive any punishment. He currently resides in the royal prison awaiting the time when your father's soul will be reborn. The same goes for Suzumushi. Tousen was misguided and led his sword down the very path of destruction that he wanted to avoid. Both will be given a second chance."

"What about Aizen's? Why was that Zanpakutou not given one?"

"Aizen was his second chance."

"I don't understand why Momo's body didn't disintegrate into spirit particles when she was killed. We were in the Living World at the time."

"Tobiume knew what was going to happen. Our queen has unique powers, she was able to prevent it long enough to reverse the damage."

"But how?"

"That is a secret known only to the crown. It is passed down from mother to daughter on the eve of succession."

"Do you know how she was able to bring Momo back? I know it shouldn't matter but…"

"You are curious."

"Yes. I like answers."

"Indeed. It is a complicated process and it can only be used if a Zanpakutou becomes a traitor. If one of us kills a shinigami when we are wielded by another shinigami, or in Aizen's case, an ex-shinigami, then the queen can in essence turn back the clock enough to reverse a killing blow. Or at least the effects of a killing blow. Your Momo had to be healed by an expert that has a similar ability, however. The Vizard Hachi was chosen instead of Inoue-san because he is more experienced. Are you content now, young one?"

"Almost. Momo said you're one of the guardians. What does that mean?"

"Her Majesty was around your age when she became queen. Ryūjin Jakka and myself were charged with watching over her until she reached her majority. As we are two of the oldest Zanpakutou alive, it made sense."

"Fire and Ice. Two opposing forces that create balance."

"Yes, but more importantly, our opposing views on several matters has kept the balance of our world for a long time."

"A bit of a stick in the mud, is he?"

"Old fashioned, more like. I have had to keep up with you, a hot tempered youth. My partner has had an old man for a shinigami for a long time. His views have not changed. Has your curiosity been assuaged Toushiro?"

"A couple more things, if you wouldn't mind, Hyorinmaru." The dragon, ever the dignified being, was tempted to roll his eyes. He wouldn't have figured the teen to be so inquisitive.

"As you wish."

"Once you remembered who I was during that whole episode with Muramasa, didn't you find it at all disturbing that Haineko came on to you? She's Rangiku's Zanpakutou after all."

"It was disturbing before that. I was just too confused about other things to make an issue of it at the time."

"Ah. Good, I would hate to think that you had been attracted to her. Just one more thing for the time being, I promise. Do you have any idea how to get a hoard of fan girls to stop pestering me?"

"Sadly, Toushiro, I have the same problem."

"Great."


	17. Chapter 16

_A/N: __**JadeKurosaki**__, __**perfect beauty**__, __**Thunder Claw03**__, __**Doremon**__, __**Jiyle**__, __**charles123**__, and __**Umayar**__, thanks for the reviews. Sorry it took so long to update. I had a plot bunny that needed dealing with._

Disclaimer: I do not own the Bleach characters, manga, anime, movies, etc. They belong by copyright laws to Kubo Tite et al.

_His Mother, His Lieutenant_

_Ch. 16_

When Toushiro opened his eyes upon returning from his inner world, he found himself once more covered in a light blanket. Voices across the room let him know that Momo had finally arrived, her hair bun slightly off centered from the pushing and shoving she must have had to do to get inside. He thought it looked rather cute. Throwing the blanket off, he sat up and stared at the two most important women in his life.

"So you finally decided to show up."

"I came as soon as I could. Is it my fault you have a gang of fan girls? I thought they'd back off now that you're taken."

"Obviously not, which I would have told you had either of you consulted with me before sticking me in that rag you call a newsletter."

"Mou, Toushiro, you're so mean. Rangiku-san, tell him to stop being mean."

"Toushiro, stop being mean to your girlfriend."

"Che, I'm not being mean. I'm just stating the facts. And I'm not the only one who's complaining. Yachiru went to the real world and took pictures of the Quincy and Kurosaki's friend Sado. They're in your little newsletter too and are not happy about it. Apparently the Quincy isn't a bachelor anymore if Kurosaki is to be believed."

"You mean he's seeing someone? But Yachiru was sure…" Momo trailed off before shrugging. "Oh, well, we'll just have to put a retraction in the next issue."

That wasn't going to help Ishida now and he just hoped he and Kurosaki would be free to run interference for the other young man when Tuesday rolled around. Not that he was telling Momo where the Quincy had been stashed. "Your president is a nuisance and needs to be taught a lesson."

"And I suppose you and Kurosaki-taicho are going to do it?"

"When I think of something appropriate."

"Sure, that'll go over well." Momo gazed at him pityingly. "Hey, at least you got to spend some quality time with your mother."

"I do that every day. We sit in this office and do paperwork. We often eat lunch together. I did not have to spend a full twenty four hours trapped in my division for me to appreciate my mother. I love her but there's only so much whining I can take about her running out of sake."

"Oh, Toushiro, you love me?"

"Don't be ridiculous, Rangiku, of course I do. You're my mother. Why wouldn't I love you? Just because Ichimaru took me away from you doesn't change the fact that you never stopped looking for me. If you hadn't cared about me you wouldn't have done that and you wouldn't have looked out for me all these years either. You've gone way beyond the call of duty." Tears rolled down both women's faces and he sighed, not understanding why they were so emotional. He was just stating the obvious. If he hadn't loved her and trusted her to do her job despite their real relationship he would have asked for another lieutenant long ago.

"That's so sweet, Toushiro."

"Women," he sighed, showing a complete lack of understanding for the gender. "So, do you think you can run my fan club off or do I have to resort to desperate measures?"

"They're gone," his childhood friend said smugly. "Every last one of them, and now you owe me."

"And what payment do you expect?"

"Oh, I'm sure I'll think of something."

"Yes," he said wryly, "I'm sure you will."

Rangiku watched their interaction with a smile. Her son was often serious, always aware of his position as a captain so when she got to see him banter and playfully bicker with Momo, it did her heart good. When she'd read Gin's journal, she had wanted to fall back on the crutch alcohol had provided. Depression had taken over her mind and it was Toushiro's advice that had pulled her back from the brink, just as she had kept him sane when he'd thought he'd lost Momo for good.

"What do you say to going out and celebrating you're new freedom, Toushiro?" she asked now. "We can have a drink."

"Woman, I'm still underage. Get it through your head. I don't drink."

"Toushiro, don't talk to your mother like that."

"You're just afraid you can't hold your liquor."

"If I thought it would do any good I'd recite the legal age for drinking here in the Seireitei. It won't, so it's pointless to bring it up. And it's the middle of the day." Not that that had ever made any difference to her. "Aside from that, someone has to be sober enough to drag your butt home."

"Aw, how sweet."

"Che, you can go if you want. I'm going to take Momo out to lunch."

"I think I will. I have to tell all my friends that my little boy has admitted that he loves his mommy." Toushiro felt a vein throb in his forehead before he noticed the jug sitting on its side next to his mother. Obviously she'd already restocked her supply and had gotten a head start on celebrating their "freedom."

"You can be such an airhead." The last was said with a resigned sigh and Toushiro took Momo's hand and led her away. "I expect you in the office first thing in the morning; you can have the rest of the day off. No doubt there will be a stack of paperwork flooding in now that people can gain entrance to the division offices."

"You're so generous." Rangiku rose and ruffled his hair, tempted to hug him. Momo watch their interaction with curiosity so the buxom lieutenant refrained from embarrassing her son in front of his girlfriend. "Have fun, you two, and don't do anything I wouldn't do." She walked out of the office, a true smile on her face.

Momo watched the exasperation that crossed Toushiro's face turn into an indulgent look of resignation. "You really care about her."

"Yes, do you find that so strange?"

"I thought it would be difficult for you because you had been separated from her since birth."

"I had a long time to get used to it after the war. Besides, she's always been pretty maternal towards me. When I put the pieces together, it really didn't surprise me. I just wish she'd stop drinking so much."

"One step at a time, Toushiro. She's finally got you but she lost the man she loved. It's going to take a while for her to process her grief. Just like it was taking you a long time when you thought I was dead. That's something you two have in common. You might not look a lot like your parents, but you sure have some of their personality traits."

"Only you would say I'm like them. Most can't even believe she's really my mother."

"It's pretty obvious to me, but then I've known you practically from the start."

"Yes, you have." Toushiro took her hand and led her out of the office and through the division doors. He led her to their favorite spot, ordering refreshment before continuing the conversation. "I'm glad you're back, Momo. I don't think I would have dealt with this as well as I have without you."

"You've said that already, Toushiro. I'm happy to help."

"That's not the only reason I'm glad you're back."

Momo smiled, knowing he didn't like to talk about his feelings. "I know, Toushiro." She patted his hand affectionately and dropped the subject. "So, tell me where Ishida-san is hiding."

"Not a chance. I might love you too, Momo but there is no way in the name of the Soul Society that I'm letting you find the Quincy." There were just some things that you didn't tell your girlfriend, especially when she's a member of the organization currently making a fellow man's life miserable.

"Toushiro, you're so mean."


	18. Chapter 17

_A/N: Thank you to __**JadeKurosaki**__, __**Umayar**__, and __**"Bang"**__ for your reviews. And to anyone who might have put this or its author on their lists. Well gang, this is the final chapter. I hope you all have enjoyed the story._

Disclaimer: I do not own the Bleach characters, manga, anime, movies, etc. They belong by copyright laws to Kubo Tite et al.

_His Mother, His Lieutenant_

_Ch. 17_

It was only a long awaited stroke of luck that Ishida's whereabouts were never discovered by the female half of Seireitei. When Tuesday arrived, Ichigo and Toushiro ventured out of their divisions cautiously. Although the "younger" captain had been out before, his friend had been secluded the entire three days between the Quincy's arrival and now. _His_ girlfriend hadn't been as kind as Momo in dispersing the crowd surrounding the thirteenth squad. Rukia had laughed at his predicament, calling it punishment for his attitude towards the SWA.

Toushiro rather thought Kurosaki had been smart enough not to argue. Now they made their way to the Kuchiki estate, careful to look like they were patrolling. "Did your girl forgive you?" Ichigo asked, glancing over his shoulder. He was still uneasy about being followed.

"Yes, but I owe her now. What did Kuchiki have you do before she forgave you?"

"My office is now home to the latest Chappy montage."

Toushiro couldn't hold back the laugh that came out. The new lieutenant's fascination with the character was legendary. The only place safe from the rabbit was her brother's personal office. "Serves you right."

"That's what she said. At least my haori's safe." They became quiet as they reached the gate. The guard on duty let them in, looking right and left before shutting the large doors.

Ishida was waiting for them, impatient to leave the Soul Society. "I see you two are alive."

"And you're still in once piece."

"Captain Kuchiki and I found there was something we had in common."

"And what was that?"

"We can't stand you most of the time."

"Sure. At least neither of you has to look at Chappy the rabbit for the rest of your life."

A smirk rose on the Quincy's face. "Kuchiki-san certainly has a fitting sense of revenge."

"Doesn't she? You ready to leave this place?"

"More than. If I never come back it'll be too soon."

"Ah, don't get that way. You'll be here one day. Might as well get used to the place." The three young men traveled to the gate, two out of the three careful to hide their reiatsu. Since Ichigo was incapable of doing the same, it would appear that he was alone in his walk.

The large portal was ready for the transfer of spirit form to flesh and Ichigo gave his friend a smile. "Next time I call, pick up the phone, Ishida. It may be important. And tell Chad I'll give him a call later."

"Hn, you're a pain, Kurosaki. Thank you for your help Captain Hitsugaya."

"It was the least I could do. Momo said she'd have a retraction printed in the next issue about your single status. Kurosaki says you're taken." Toushiro noticed the blush on the archer's face but didn't comment. "And the next time you find Yachiru in the Living World, don't be afraid you send her packing."

"I will." With a wave the Quincy was gone and the two captains were left by themselves on the giant hill.

"He's going to be so pissed when he joins us permanently."

"If we can keep that freak of a researcher away from him."

"I have confidence Ishida will be able to take that clown by the time he's here."

"Good, maybe he'll do us all a favor and kill him. Division Twelve could use a captain like Ishida."

Ichigo smirked and placed his hands on the back of his head. "Do you want to be the one to tell him that he becomes the captain if he kills what's-his-face?"

Toushiro felt a smile creep to his face briefly. "No, but it would be interesting to see. Now, if you don't mind, I have to go ride herd on my mother. She was good about doing her work for the last few days but I'm sure she thinks she's earned a well-deserved rest from all the paperwork."

"Sure. I'll catch you later."

* * *

The white haired captain found exactly what he expected to find, his mother snoozing away on the couch, a jug of sake tilted on its side next to her. Sighing, he righted the container, surprised to find it more than half full. "Che, losing your ability to hold your liquor, are you? Good." When she didn't respond, he shook his head and went to his desk. Several stacks of reports were waiting for his signature and he decided to clear them away before yelling at her.

Lunch had rolled around before the lieutenant of the tenth woke and she smiled softly as she heard the grumbling coming from her son. "Ah, my little taicho. Hard at work as always."

"Good, you're awake. A report just came in of some Gillian in the nearby forest of the first district. I said we'd go check it out."

"Ah, my son wants to spend time with his mother. Maybe we could stop in to see your granny on the way back. I never did get to thank her for taking care of you all those years." The last part was said completely seriously.

"Sure, let's go."

"Aye, aye, Captain." Saluting, the strawberry blonde grabbed her Zanpakutou and followed after her son.

Gillian were a rare sighting since the end of the war but every once in a while one or two would manage to make its way to the Soul Society. The large foot soldiers still required at least a lieutenant class shinigami to slay so the fact that they went was not surprising. They found the plodding creature breaking down trees and terrifying local residents although it didn't seem to have used its Cero to do anymore damage as yet.

Toushiro wanted to slay it before it could attracted any more hollows into the area but realized that plan had failed when both members of Squad Ten heard the unmistakable howling of the turned souls. "Rangiku, I'll leave the hollows to you. I'll take care of this guy." At his current power level, his shikai wasn't really needed but he transformed Hyorinmaru anyway. The Gillian was dispersed with easily and he turned back to help clean up the low level hollows his mother was dealing with. She was surrounded by he wasn't too concerned until he caught sight of a large Cero headed her way from behind.

"Mother!" he shouted, flash stepping to intercept the red energy beam. A large hollow was quickly frozen for its trouble and he turned back in time to see Rangiku take a hit in the shoulder. She went down, but not before slicing several with Haineko's ash.

Rangiku lay there stunned, trusting that her son would take care of the rest. Her shoulder bled profusely and she knew she needed medical attention as soon as possible. She'd been thrown off guard when he'd shouted the warning about the Cero by calling her mother instead of her first name that she had let it distract her just long enough for the hollow to take a swipe at her. "Taicho," she said, trying to get him to calm down. He was normally calm in battle but seeing her hurt was making him more of the young man that he was than the experienced captain. Sometimes she forgot how much of a child he still was.

"Mother, are you all right?" His anxious teal eyes gazed at her worriedly as he sank down onto his knees next to her.

"Help me get to Captain Unohana and I'll be just fine. Don't worry, Toushiro."

"Mother…"

"Toushiro," she said, her voice brooking no argument. So this was what it was like to be a real mother. "I'm not going to die but I might pass out if you don't help. Who's going to carry me then?"

"Wouldn't be the first time I carted your sorry butt home." Toushiro put his sword away before helping her to her feet. "If you're sure…"

"I'm sure." She ruffled his hair affectionately and concentrated on maintaining consciousness. "Let's go."

The young man didn't argue further, lost in thought on his way to the fourth division. Unohana met them at the entrance, ushering Rangiku in and leaving the captain outside the treatment room to stew in his own thoughts. Not always a good thing.

Which Rangiku found out later when she came out, her shoulder bandaged but well on the way to being healed. "Let's go home, Toushiro."

"You could have been killed."

"Yes, but then you could have too. Neither of us is going to stop being shinigami just because we found each other, Toushiro. I was surprised by your term of address, nothing more. That was the only reason I got hurt. It's my fault for not anticipating the fact that you might call me 'mother' in the heat of battle. You always worry about those you care about. It's only natural that you would have called me that."

"But…"

Rangiku sighed, pulling him into an alley so that she didn't embarrass him with what she was about to do next. "Look at me." She waiting until his eyes, almost like his father's, met hers. "You take way too much on your shoulders. Gin was like that. I want you to share some of the burden. Promise me you'll stop trying to solve everything on your own. And I don't want you to blame yourself every time Momo or I get hurt. If you do, you're not respecting our abilities as lieutenants of the Gotei Thirteen. You're not perfect, no one is. And no one who loves and cares about you wants you to be."

"Mother…" Pulling him into a hug, she kissed the top of his head. His hair sprang back into position after her lips pressed it down. "I don't want to lose you again."

"And I don't want to lose you. I love you, Toushiro, I always have. Even when you were just a little thing, nestled inside of me. We'll just trust each other, all right? Just like we always have."

"Yes," he said, choking back the emotion that threatened to clog his throat. Returning her hug, he rested his head briefly on her shoulder. "What happened today was nothing like what happened in the war but…"

"But you didn't know I was your mother back then, not until the end. Let's go. I'll fix you a cup of that tea you like. I think there are still some cookies left in the kitchen too."

"You didn't make them, did you?"

"Brat," she said, knowing he thought her sense of taste was odd. "We good?" she asked, draping an arm around his shoulders. At least he wasn't too tall for her to do that yet.

"Yes, we're good," he answered. He tried shrugging off her arm but wasn't successful. Several shinigami sighed and whispered how cute they looked as they made their way back to their division.

"That's my boy. So, why don't you tell me about your last date with Momo."

"I think not."

"Ah, you weren't doing anything you shouldn't have, were you?"

"No!" he denied quickly, flushing at the thought of what she was alluding to.

"You were!" she teased, glad to see his frown. His annoyance was much easier to handle than his sadness.

"Mother!" he shouted and had to listen to her laughter all the way back to the office. No matter how their relationship changed, some things would remain the same. Rangiku Matsumoto would always know how to get his goat.

That was just an ability unique to mothers.


End file.
